


Wrong

by L05Noah



Series: Wrong [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Arguing, Crazy, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Fucked Up, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Sad, Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Wrong, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: This is wrong... Oh so wrong... And disgusting too.Both of them knew that...Then...But why do they kept doing it? If they know it's really wrong then why do they still do and done it?What's wrong with them?
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171109
Kudos: 4





	1. Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Before we go read.
> 
> If there are Soriel shippers out there...
> 
> Please get off my ao3. (I just noticed I placed wattpad here earlier... Sorry for the confusion lmao)
> 
> This book is for Frans shippers.
> 
> I respect your ship, but please get out.
> 
> This book will, without a doubt, get you triggered.
> 
> So get out.
> 
> Now!
> 
> For Frans shippers... And underage Frans shippers...
> 
> For underage first:
> 
> Out.
> 
> Now!
> 
> Now!!!
> 
> For non underage Frans shippers:
> 
> This book will have:
> 
> Lemons... A TON of lemons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Vulgar words
> 
> Cheating
> 
> (Is the 'adoptive dad, or step dad thing' Alabama? It's not really alabama but it's kind of alabama)
> 
> If so, this book will also consist of Alabama.
> 
> Slight self harm
> 
> And
> 
> Divorce.
> 
> Bonus!
> 
> This book literally consist of my fucked up thoughts

**3rd POV**

Sans life was great.

He got married to the person that he really loved.

They couldn't have a child because of some problems, but that's fine.

Pap decided to join the military.

Sans don't like the idea of Papyrus joining the military for obvious reasons.

But Papyrus was only assigned on guarding important things or people and he rarely got assigned to really dangerous battles so I guess it's fine.

And! Asgore managed to move on and got married and have a baby girl with a bunny monster he met.

It's all great.

...

Until the two brats named Chara, and Asriel was somehow revive from the dead.

Sans hates the two for obvious reasons, especially Chara 'that genocidal brat'

The two was literally one of the reasons why his life was shit in the underground.

And now because they somehow revived.

They are making his life here aboveground shit, again!

...

Sans and Toriel started arguing...

And...

Their arguing is happening increasingly often.

...

Toriel thinks that the reason why Sans hated Chara, and Asriel was because of Asgore.

TORIEL THINKS THAT THE REASON WHY SANS HATED CHARA, AND ASRIEL WAS BECAUSE OF ASGORE!!!

What in the hell?!

Sans and Asgore are best buddies for fucks sake!

Hell, they would even kiss!  
(I'm joking! They are buddies but they won't kiss. Or do they??? But seriously, they don't kiss)

Toriel wouldn't get it...

Nobody wouldn't get it...

.

.

.

Only Frisk would...

**______________**

  
Frisk... Was happy about the revival of Asriel and Chara.

Frisk was really happy.

Seeing Toriel and Asgore crying with happy tears from seeing their long lost dead children is.... So... Heartwarming...

And seeing Chara and Asriel being so happy is also very heartwarming.

Yeah, Chara and Asriel did a lot of bad things to Frisk.

But 'they still deserve a second chance'

Both of them said sorry to both Sans and Frisk.

Frisk forgave them...

Frisk can see that the two really want to change.

So, yeah... After all 'everyone deserve a second chance'

But...

Sans obviously didn't believe in that.

And...

Frisk, Asriel and Chara know why he didn't.

They get it.

But...

The two has changed!

So...

Frisk did her best to make Sans get along with the two.

.

Even if Sans didn't forgive them.

But...

Frisk made no progress...

.

Sans...

Always...

Ignore them... Or just tell them to go away...

.

Frisk just want them to get along...

And have a happy family...

It's just that... Sans won't give them a chance...

Sans won't see it...

Chara's and Asriel's change...

Sans won't see it...

And...

Probably...

never will...

.

Frisk noticed that Sans has been getting nightmares.

Not just that-

Sans was getting nightmares, almost every night.

...

Sans sleeps on the couch now.

Because of Sans and Toriel's constant arguing.

.

Frisk, of course, comes and try to comfort and help him...

Frisk is the only one who know what and why he's having these nightmares.

And Frisk also get these nightmares...

So...

Frisk gets it...

On Sans perspective, Frisk is the only one who can help and understand him...

Only Frisk...

**______________**

  
Mettaton was having a huge party for no actual reason.

And... Everyone in town was invited!

Yay!

.

Toriel refused to come to the party.

Sans would've refused too, only if Chara and Asriel didn't refused.

So...

He decided to go... Even if he doesn't want to...

Also, Sans thinks he deserves a break from all the chaos in the damn house.

Frisk obviously, and even if all of 'em refused, including Sans, would still go.

Mettaton is Frisk friend y'know.

...

**Days later...**

...

Frisk was getting ready for the party when a *knock* was heard.

Frisk looked at the door and said "come in!" And then Frisk looked back at the mirror.

The door opened to reveal her mother, Toriel.

Toriel: "Frisk?"

Frisk :"Yes?

Toriel entered the room and then closed the door.

Toriel: "Can you do me a favor?"

Frisk sat down on her bed.

Frisk: "um... Sure, what is it?"

Toriel sat down beside Frisk, and then looked at her.

Toriel: "Since, you're going to the party, and since Sans is too going to the party, can you watch him for me please?" Toriel said while she slowly turned her head towards the ground.

Frisk: "sure, I can't see why won't I agree. Also, I'm a bit worried about Sans" Frisk said.

Toriel: "thank you"

Frisk smiled and then.

Toriel stand up "take care okay?"

Frisk nodded

Toriel walked towards the door.

But before she opened it- Toriel said "And please, be careful"

Frisk: "will do, mother"

______________

  
Sans was on the couch, waiting for Frisk to appear from the hallway towards the bedroom doors.

And after a while...

Frisk finally appeared.

And so, Sans stands up.

And when Frisk walked on where he stood.

Sans began to walk towards the exit, along with Frisk.

Toriel said something before Frisk exited the house, but Sans didn't hear it...

It's not like he care anyway...

______________

  
Sans and Frisk arrived at a room full of bright lights and people who, in Sans' and Frisk's perspective, look like a laundry basket full of laundry, in short super packed.

While the two stand awkwardly infront of the entrance, someone suddenly, out of nowhere, yanked the two towards the crowd.  
Frisk and Sans: "what the-?!"  
Then Sans and Frisk a robotic hand that is yanking them... Frisk and Sans sighed and let it go... 'that calculator...' Sans muttered, annoyed by what's happening.

Then the two landed on a pink couch full of glitters while, epileptic lights was shining through them because of the disco? Ball from the stage.

"Hello darlings~" a robotic voice echoed from their left side.  
Sans glared at Mettaton, obviously annoyed.  
Mettaton ignored Sans.  
Frisk: "hello Metta!"  
Sans: "so, what is party all about?" Sans said in an annoyed tone while he placed both of his hands inside the pockets of his cyan jacket.  
Mettaton: "Isn't it obvious? To have fun!"  
Sans rolled his eyes and said "okay..." As he took a bottle of beer or wine from the table infront of him, and then started pouring it in a small glass.  
When Frisk saw what Sans is about to do Frisk said "wai-"

Sans drank the beer/wine.

Mettaton: "let him be darling~ after all this party is to have fun!"  
Frisk: "but-"  
Mettaton: "no buts" Mettaton took the bottle of wine/beer and then poured it in a small glass. "You should have fun too Frisky~" Mettaton handed the glass infront of Frisk.  
Frisk looked at the glass nervously and then placed it in the table. "No thanks..."  
Mettaton: "c'moooon Frisky" Mettaton whined.  
Frisk: "Mom won't allow me"  
Mettaton: "your mom isn't here!"  
Frisk: "I'm really sorry... But I ca-"  
Mettaton: "I won't tell anybody... Also, this is a closed room just for the three of us or the two of you"

Frisk: "what do you mean?! There's a glass around us!" Frisk said in confusion.  
Mettaton: "oh that?" Mettaton looked at the glass around them. "We are the only one who sees it as a glass darling~"  
Frisk: "huh?"

Mettaton: "that's not just glass, y'know those kind of glass that in the inside its a glass like window and then on the outside it's like just a black glass and you can't see what's going on the inside? That's the kind of glass surrounding us."  
Mettaton explained.

Frisk: "oh... Okay..."  
Mettaton picked up the glass of wine/beer "so?"

Frisk looked at the glass of wine/beer.  
"Um..." This isn't Frisk's first time drinking alcoholic beverages, it's just that her mom Toriel won't allow her to drink anymore, because she said it's a bad thing. She knew it's a bad thing, I mean, she saw a lot of news talking about people getting into an accident because they were drunk.... But.... Drinking once won't hurt right?

Frisk looked at Sans, he was drinking like a fucking madman.

.

Frisk: "okay... I'll do it." Frisk took the glass of beer/wine and then drank all of it "but only a few drinks okay?" Frisk said as he took the bottle of wine/beer and then started to pour it in her glass.

Mettaton: "okay" "oh and I got to go now, my fans are waiting for me, and if you guys want to stay here for the whole night" Mettaton gave Frisk a key that has a metallic pink keychain? On it that has the number 69 in it

Frisk looked at the second door in the room, it has the number 69. 'so that's what that door is for' Frisk thought to herself "okay, thanks"

**Minutes later~**

Everything seems so blurry and trippy in both Sans and Frisk's perspective.

Sans know what's happening... He's drunk...

The one who doesn't know what's happening is Frisk... Frisk is so confused right now.

And so the two keep drinking... And drinking... And drinking... And drinking...

Then suddenly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya dirty sinners~  
> I know what your thinking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I know it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> He he dirty sinners~
> 
> The sin is on the next chapter y'all
> 
> Also if there are any underage reading this....
> 
> I told you to get out of my book!!!
> 
> This is not for you!!!!
> 
> Get out!!!!


	2. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this... This literally just Sin... Not much of a story... If you don't like Lemons, NSFW, or 18+, skip this...
> 
> NOW!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Fuck away the pain!!!
> 
> L0L

Everything seems so blurry and trippy in both Sans and Frisk's perspective.

Sans know what's happening... He's drunk...

The one who doesn't know what's happening is Frisk... Frisk is so confused right now.

And so the two keep drinking... And drinking... And drinking... And drinking...

Then suddenly...

.

.

.

Sans suddenly hugged Frisk (not sexually ya sinners)

Frisk: "Saaaans noooo" Frisk whined.  
"Your heaaaaaaaavvvvvvyyyyyy"

Sans: "no I'm noooo- *hic* ooottt, I'm *hic* a skeleton" Sans said as he kissed Frisk in the cheek. "And Skeletons don't *hic* weigh that much" Sans explained as he decided to hide his face in Frisk neck.

Frisk: "Saaaans! *hic* It tickles!" Frisk said as he slightly pushed Sans away.

Sans looked up at Frisk then suddenly...

.

Sans licked Frisk neck  
 _(Oh no, here it comes!)_

Frisk laughed at ticklish sensation and then...

Sans unintentionally licked Frisk's sweet spot which made Frisk gasp at the _sweet_ and _arousing_ sensation.

Sans noticed that and then started continues licking that spot which made Frisk accidentally moan in a very arousing way. That it made Sans slip his skeletal hand under her dress.

Sans skeletal hand made a very cold sensation in the part where Sans slipped his hand and this made Frisk push Sans harshly towards the ground.

Sans didn't fall on the ground but it made him stand up and then Sans held the table near him and then Sans looked at Frisk

  
Frisk was blushing madly, not because of what's happening, well maybe slightly because of what's happening, but it's mostly because of how drunk she is.

Frisk was also breathing heavily and... Her dress was NOT hiding her _wet panties._

This, obviously, made Sans so aroused.

And then...

Sans pulled Frisk towards him which made the two stumble towards the already opened door that has the number 69 in it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Frisk and Sans accidentally closed the door shut.

Then the Frisk felt a cold sensation on her back from the wall.

Then Sans pulled Frisk in a sloppy, hot and hungry kiss and then Sans, again, slipped his skeletal hand under Frisk dress which made Frisk whine in their heated make out.

Then Sans right skeletal cold hand made it's way towards Frisk boobs while his left hand held Frisk's head which deepen their kiss.

Frisk moaned in their kiss from the coldness she is feeling from her right boobs.

Sans then started to gently massage Frisk boobs while his thumb is playing with her nipple.

Frisk then suddenly ended their kiss then Frisk panted heavily.

Which made Sans whine and try to kiss Frisk again but Frisk moved her face away which made Sans whine again.

Frisk suddenly pulled Sans.

Which made Frisk landed on one of the bed that is on the room. (They only needed one bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Sans was on top of Frisk now.

Then Sans brought Frisk's dress upward, begging her to take it off. Frisk obeyed and bought both her arms straight above her while Sans takes her dress off and when Sans finished taking her dress off, Frisk bought her arms behind her to take off her bra.

Which left Frisk with her panties only.

After all of that, Sans quickly, without hesitation, started to continue what he is doing on her right boob while Sans licked her left boob which made Frisk shiver from the sexually arousing, sweet and hot sensation she is getting.

Sans then started to suck her left boob which made Frisk moan louder.

Frisk looked at Sans then she started to try and take Sans jacket off.

Sans stopped what he is doing and then started to take his Jacket and shirt off which revealed his bones and soul which made Frisk aroused.

Frisk then started to caress his ribs which made Sans groan at the sensation.

Then Frisk gently, but arousingly touched Sans' soul. "Ah~ fuck-" Sans muttered.

Sans then started to play with Frisk's left boob while his right hand made it's way towards Frisk's panties.

Then Sans touched Frisk's clothed pussy in a teasing and arousing way.

Frisk moaned loud with a clear arousal and excitement in her moan and....

Frisk accidentally squeezed Sans soul.

This made Sans moan.

Sans then took both Frisk's wrists and then pinned them against the bed.

Then Sans pulled out his blue, hard, and glowing cock.

Then Sans started grinding it against Frisk's clothed, wet, pussy.

Frisk was so aroused that Frisk moaned and the whined, not wanting to be teased.

Frisk struggled from Sans pinning her wrist.

Sans saw this and then he let go of Frisk's wrist.

And then Frisk started to take her panty off then Frisk looked at Sans in such arousing, Ang teasing way.

Sans got so aroused by what Frisk is doing that he quickly started to line himself in Frisk's pussy.

Frisk held Sans tightly, getting ready to take Sans.

Sans then pushed himself inside her in a roughly.

Frisk moaned in pain and made tears form in her face.

Sans was too drunk and aroused to notice this but he didn't move to feel all of it, to feel the heat and her arousing tightness and other sensation he's getting on his dick from Frisk's insides.

After a few seconds or minutes, the pain Frisk felt was gone and now replaced by arousal and a want for Sans to move.

Sans started to move in from a slow to a fast pace in just a minute.

Then Sans pulled Frisk in a more sloppy, hot and hungry kiss than the kiss they did just recently.

Then Frisk right hand started to caress Sans' ribs while her left hand was massaging Sans' soul.

This made Sans thrust harder and made Sans' left hand play with Frisk's right nipple while Sans' right hand made it's way towards Frisk pussy to massage and play with her clit.

Frisk moaned in their kiss from all the sweet, hot and arousing sensation she is getting from Sans' hard and rough thrusting and touches.

Then Sans, unintentionally hits Frisk's g-spot, which made Frisk pull away from the kiss and moan out loud from the sensation.

Sans liked the moans he is got from when he hits her g-spot so he continues to hit that spot everytime he thrusted into her and sometimes he did it more _rougher, deeper_ and _faster_.

After a few minutes of their sexual and intimate intercourse, both Sans and Frisk felt themselves getting close to their limit.

Sans: "Frisk-"

Then Sans came inside her then Frisk followed with a moan.

The two panted heavily while the two looked at each others eyes in such a way.

Then Sans pulled out and layed beside Frisk while Sans hugged her.

Then the two fall into the darkness called sleep.

While Sans' cum was leaking from Frisk's _abused pussy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy! I finally finished!!! Yahoo!!!! It's literally passed midnight rn and my mom will surely be so fucking mad at me if she found out I'm still awake.
> 
> So yeah I'm out.
> 
> Good night!
> 
> Also....
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Trouble

Frisk woke up...

She looked at her side...

There was Sans, snoring beside her.  
And...  
Naked... Sans was naked beside her...

.

Frisk looked at herself quickly 'please tell me we didn't-' She herself was also naked...

Frisk looked back at Sans' sleeping body in fear "Oh no..."  
'what had she done?! How could I- how could I explain this to mom?! This is bad, this so bad, so bad, so bad! What should she do?!'

Then Frisk felt move... Then Sans hugged her... While he groans for a bit.

Frisk flinched at Sans' touch.

Which made Sans slightly opened one of his eye sockets.

Then...

He quickly and widely opened both of his eye sockets.

Then he pushed Frisk away while he backed away. "What the?!"

Then Sans looked around... Then he looked at Frisk "Frisk?"

Frisk quickly looked at Sans' in fear and said "y-yes?"

Sans: "did we... Uhm.. did we do _it_?"  
Said Sans with a very confused, scared and calm look.

Frisk started to tremble then... "I- I think so?... I think we both got drunk... I'm sorry! I'm sorry Sans! I didn't know this would happen! I should- I should have rejected Mettaton's proposal of drinking! I should have rejected it! On that way none of this could have happen!" Frisk said while crying and looking down because of the feeling of guilt, fear, and self disgust.

Sans just looked at Frisk while she's crying... Then "Frisk"

She still continued crying...

Sans: "FRISK!"

Frisk looked straight at his face "huh?"

Sans held both Frisk's shoulders tightly. "Frisk! It's not just your fault! It- it's also mine... I should have controlled myself...   
It's not all your fault okay!? Stop blaming yourself! Okay?!" Sans said, trying his best to comfort Frisk.

Frisk nodded...

Sans looked at her... Then he let both of her shoulders go... And sighed...

Frisk is still looking down at her own hands, fidgeting... In fear... Thinking of what she would do? What would Toriel say?

Then...

Sans held her chin up and...

Somehow...

And for unknown reason...

Kissed her... Passionately...

Frisk quickly pulled away "SANS! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sans: "huh?" Sans said while noticing that both their faces are close to each other... So close to each other...

Frisk: "What was that for?!" Frisk shouted.

Sans: "huh?... Oh... I don't know... I just have an urge to kiss you..." Sans said confused of his own actions...

Frisk made a disgusted confused face "what?"

Sans: "heh... Guess I'm still drunk huh..." Sans looked at Frisk... Then he moved away from Frisk, and laid down far from Frisk's side... "I'm sorry" Sans said while he looked away in guilt.

Frisk looked at him in confusion... Then "We should probably get clothed"

Sans looked at her then he realized, again that both of them are still naked "oh yeah... Your mom is probably worried about us..."

Frisk flinched at the word "mom"...

Sans then noticed their smell "we should ah... Probably take a bath first..."

Frisk: "huh? Oh... Yeah okay... You go first..." Frisk said nervously while she very slowly covered herself with the blanket.

Sans: "okay" Then Sans started to remove the blanket covering his naked skeletal body... 'oh yeah... I'm naked...' Sans said to himself as he blushed. Then he stood up... He looked at Frisk looking of she's staring at him...

Frisk fully covered herself with the blanket... Because she don't want to, obviously see Sans' naked body. Yes, they had sex but still-.

______________

  
After Sans finished taking a bath it was Frisks turn...

Frisk: "don't look" Frisk said in shyness and well, self disgust.

Sans: "okay" Sans said while he just looked at the turned on TV inf ront of them.

Then Frisk took her clothes and ran towards the bathroom.

______________

  
After all of that they exited their room.

When they are almost at the building's exit they were greeted by Mettaton.

Mettaton: "Hey there darling~"

Frisk: "Hello there Metta" Frisk said with an obvious nervous tone in her usual cheerful.

Sans: "hey there..." Sans said grimly.

Mettaton: "going home already?"

Frisk: "Yeah... The party is over right?" Frisk said nervously.

Mettaton: "well yeah, but we had an extra party going on it'll last for just an hour" Mettaton said while obviously trying to bring the two in.

Sans: "Yeah, NO" Sans said, annoyed.

Mettaton: "why? C'mon it's gonna be fun! Plus, it'll only last for an hour"

Sans: 'because something happened that should, without a doubt, have not happened, but! It did! Because of your stupid party!' Sans said in his mind. He so badly wan't to say it but he didn't... And he don't want to... So.. he said "Nah, we're going home"

Mettaton: "but-"

Sans ignored Mettaton and pulled Frisk and exited the building.

Both Sans and Frisk *Inhale* *exhale* because of the refreshing air without the smell of beer, wine and crowded people.

...

Frisk: "Sans?"

Sans: "hm?"

Frisk: "What time is it?" Frisk said nervously.

Sans grabbed his phone from his pocket jacket and opened it "10:48 AM..." Then Sans placed his phone back in his pockets not caring what time is it.

Frisk: "um..." Frisk panicked in her mind... 'its late already...' "Sans? Can we take a shortcut?" Frisk said hoping he would say yes.

Sans looked at her "... Nah, I'd rather walk" Sans said 'because I don't wanna see those two brats faces and I also don't want to hear Toriel's annoying voice' Sans really want to say that out loud but he controlled himself and just kept it in his own mind.

Frisk: "But-"

Sans: "Don't worry about Toriel Frisk, I'll handle it"

Frisk sighed in defeat "okay..."

______________

When they entered the house they were greeted by a very worried and angry Toriel.

  
Toriel: "Why are you two late?! You got me so worried!" Toriel said as she hugged Frisk.

Frisk: "We uhm... Forgot the time?" Frisk said nervously not knowing what to say.  
Toriel: "Sans!" Toriel looked at Sans.  
Sans: "hm?"  
Toriel: "I told you to bring back Frisk after the party which is 10:30 PM!"  
Sans: "yeah?"  
Toriel: "Yeah?! I told you to bring Frisk back at 10:30 PM!" Toriel said pissed.

Frisk got scared... She don't want them to argue again, I mean they just got home and then an argument fired up. So.... Frisk interrupted and said "I- it's my fault!"

Toriel: "huh?"

Frisk: "I asked Sans to let me stay on the party for a little longer and then I got lost in time and well... Yeah... We came back home in the morning..."

Toriel: "Really?" Toriel said who is now slightly calm.  
Frisk nodded.  
Toriel: *sigh* "okay then... But still, you two got me very worried"  
Frisk nodded while feeling very guilty.

______________

  
*Tick*

10:25 PM

*Tock*

When Sans and Frisk are alone together...

On the couch...

Sans didn't sleep with Toriel in the same bad anymore...

The reason is obvious... Right?

And... It's not like Sans wanted to... He is still pretty much pissed of Toriel because of Chara and Asriel and on how he can't understand him...

Frisk know he started getting nightmares again... So she decided to sleep in the couch too. Its still awkward but... Sans needed her...

Sans: "Frisk"  
Frisk: "hm?"  
Sans: "what the hell?" Sans said as he looked at her in slight anger.  
Frisk: "huh?"  
Sans: "earlier, I told you I'll handle it right?"  
Frisk nodded  
Sans: "then why did you said it?"  
Frisk: "huh?"

Sans: "why did you say "I asked Sans to let me stay" and yada yada yada..." Sans said slightly pissed.

Frisk: "I um... Don't want you guys to fight..."

Sans looked at her... "okay... But next time... Just do what I say or just let me do what I say, okay?" Sans said as he placed his skeletal hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Frisk: "okay"

Then the two falls asleep on the couch.

______________

  
Frisk woke up with Sans hugging her tightly as he moved weirdly...

Frisk: 'Is he having a nightmare?'

Frisk observed Sans for a few more seconds and then she confirmed that he is indeed having a nightmare.

Frisk shakes Sans in his sleep "Sans! Wake up!"

Sans quickly waked up and backed away as his tears formed and fall down in his face...

Frisk felt so bad... She knew it was her fault that these nightmares are happening... It was her fault.

Then Sans lunged towards her and hugged her as he hid his face in her neck as he cry.

She felt so guilty.  
She then stroked his back to comfort him as he cried and said "I'm sorry"

Frisk taught maybe if Sans go and see Papyrus it would make Sans feel a lot better. But, Pap was not here... He was on a battle... It's been 4 months since they seen him... They all miss him... And Sans must've miss him too, he must've miss him so much... Pap is his brother and his only family left after all.

Then...

While Sans was crying...

Sans removed his head from Frisk's neck and... Moved it near *very near* in her face...

And kissed her... passionately as he cried.

Frisk froze... Then Frisk nervously kissed back...

She's just comforting him... Right? She's just trying to help Sans through his own terrible nightmares... Right?

But... Frisk knew all of this was so wrong... They shouldn't do this... None of this should happen... This is her mom's husband..

As Frisk was kissing back Sans a feeling of guilt, and self disgust wash all over her...

But...

It's not just Frisk whose feeling all of these... Sans too is feeling all of this...

Sans knew how this was so wrong.

'why did he decided to kiss Frisk again?'

He doesn't know...

Maybe it's because they already done it and now he doesn't care even off he'll do it again...

Or maybe, it's because Frisk is the only one who can understand him, because Frisk can remember the resets that happened just like him. Ha! Frisk was the reason why the resets happened...  
But... It's entirely Frisk's fault why genocide happened... So yeah...

Or maybe it's because he gotten attached to her so fucking much.

Either way...

He's obviously not stopping to kiss Frisk.

Also... He don't care...

He's too fucking lost in this damn kiss...

Sans: ' _Maybe... Just maybe..._ We _could go far...'_

Sans: 'We already done it. What's wrong with doing it again?'

Both Sans and Frisk didn't notice but... Sans stopped crying already...

Then out of instinct Sans placed his skeletal hand under Frisk sweater.

Frisk noticed this and out of fear, guilt, and disgust she pushed Sans away.

Frisk pushed Sans rather hard because he was sent stumbling in the ground.

Frisk: "I'm sorry!" Frisk shouted just quiet enough so only Sans would hear.

Frisk already felt so guilty pushing Sans made her more guilty.

Sans: "it's okay..." Sans stand up and sat down at the couch... He looked at Frisk hand... He then grabbed it...

Frisk flinched at Sans' touch.

Sans hand stayed holding Frisk's hand "I'm sorry" Sans said with a calm and weirdly sincere tone.

He shouldn't have done that. He gone too far...

Frisk nodded...

Frisk nervously looked up at the clock beside them...

4:48 AM

Frisk: "it's almost morning..."

Sans: "is it?"

Frisk nodded.

______________

  
Frisk was on her work... Part time on Muffet's cafe as a waitress.

She already finished college but... She's having a hard time finding a job... So she has to still live in her parents house...

But we're not here to talk about that...

As Frisk was doing her job...

Frisk couldn't concentrate.

The things that happened earlier and at Metta's party keep flashing in her mind...  
Making her feel guilty and feel disgusted at herself.

Frisk accidentally trip and made all the food fall off. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Frisk said as she tried to save the food that fall down while everyone in the café just looked at her in shock. 'Its all dirty...' Frisk was trying her best not to cry while he cleaned up her mess on the floor.

Then one of the waitress there decided to help her "Frisk, Let me help you with that"

Frisk: 'Liv...' *sniff* "thank you"

After they finished cleaning Muffet comes up to her and asked "Frisk? Are you okay?"

Frisk: "huh? Uhm... Yes?" Frisk said nervously... Still can't focus...

Muffet: "If you want you can go home. I can't let you work like this Frisk."

Frisk: "..."

Muffet: "Frisk?"

Frisk: "..."

Muffet: "Frisk!"

Frisk: "huh? Yes?"

Muffet: "are you even listening?!"

Frisk: "uhm..."

Muffet: "y'know what? Just go home for now... Go and take a rest and when you're okay you can go and get back to work" Muffet said frustrated and worried at Frisk's actions.

Frisk nodded

______________

  
Sans was on his hotdog job...

No one is coming to buy something so he decided drifted off to sleep...

But... He can't sleep.

Like Frisk he keeps thinking about what happened earlier and at Metta's party...

He pretty much don't care...

Mostly because he's tired...

He still knew it's wrong... And it made him feel guilt and self disgust... Only a tiny amount tho.

He still wondered... What could've happened if Frisk didn't stop him...

How did it feel when it happened in Metta's party... He's fucking drunk that night so everything he remembers and feel are so blurry.

Ah, he's fucking disgusting ain't he?

But... It still made him curious...

And he wondered... Probably the most disgusting thing he wondered...

Sans: _'Would Frisk mind if we did it again?'_

Heh... He's _very disgusting..._

But _he doesn't care..._

So _he still wondered._

______________

  
As Frisk got home she was greeted by her mother Toriel.

Toriel: "Frisk! Your early!"

Frisk felt a huge wave of guilt, fear and self disgust as she heard Toriel's voice "uhm... Yeah" Frisk said as she nodded nervously.

Toriel: "Frisk? Is something wrong? Did something happened?"

Frisk: "uhm.. yeah... I- um... I just need to rest" Frisk said with an obvious sad tone. Then Frisk walked passed Toriel with guilt "I'm sorry" as Frisk head towards her room.

Toriel: "okay... Do you need anything?"

Frisk: "uhm..."

...

It's been days now... And Frisk still hasn't come back to work...

Something must've been bothering her so bad...

...

Everything pretty much stayed the same...

Frisk stayed in the house for almost everyday and only going to work once or twice a week. While she keeps having flashbacks of what happened in Metta's party and... What happened in almost morning...

You see... Sans still has nightmares...  
Frisk still sleep with Sans in the couch...  
Sans still wake up crying because of the nightmares...  
Sans still kissed her...  
Sans would still place her hand under her sweater or... On her legs...  
Frisk would, always quickly stop Sans when she noticed he was about to go far...

Why is she sleeping with Sans in the couch again? Oh yeah... Because he had nightmares...

.

Sans goes to work then go on wondering _disgusting_ thoughts of Frisk...

It's all still awkward between Sans and Frisk even if it doesn't seem like it.

______________

  
One day...

While Frisk and Sans are in their deep kiss.

Frisk pulled away...

Which made Sans a bit confused and worried He looked at Frisk as he held her chin and asked "Frisk, what strong?"

Frisk looked away as she said "This... What we're doing is wrong..." She said as she gently pushed Sans away and hugged her own knees. "We shouldn't be doing this... This- this is so wrong..." Frisk said in nervously with an obvious disgust at her tone.

Sans stayed silent and just looked at Frisk. He knew this was wrong... So wrong... But yet... _He doesn't care_...

Sans didn't know how to answer... I mean, how would you know? It's very confusing... They shouldn't be doing this but... He still wanted to somehow continue... If Frisk doesn't mind _he would like to really continue..._

So he just gave Frisk a peck in the cheek and then he backed out and said "I'm sorry... Your right... This is wrong... I'm sorry" The word _I'm sorry_ doesn't feel genuine... He still wanted to continue...

How did he get himself in this situation again? He don't know... But he wanted to continue... It- uhm... Kissing Frisk just felt so addicting... So addicting... She taste so sweet oh... _So sweet..._ and _he loved it._

______________

  
Everything stayed the same...

The two stopped making out... Well not really... Sans would still give Frisk quick kisses and sometimes... They'd still make out... But it's not as often anymore...

'which is sad' Sans said to himself...

Sans knew that he wouldn't keep his hands to himself for a long time everytime he's alone with Frisk... He's already addicted to it...

Ah... He's so disgusting ain't he?

...

Everything stayed the same....

Everything...

Until...

______________

  
Sans marched right out of the house in anger.

He's pissed... So pissed.

He and Toriel got into another fight.

She can't just understand, he don't hate Chara and Asriel because of her Ex damnit! For fucks sake Frisk almost got in trouble because of Chara. Yet she did nothing, she did NOTHING!

Could she just stop playing favorites already?!

Sans got his keys out and started his bike.

Sans then got his damn helmet and-

Just before he in the bike Frisk came running towards him "Wait!"

Sans just looked at Frisk in confusion and... He is seriously getting impatient he just want to get the hell out of this damned place.

Frisk: "I'll come with you" Frisk said.

Sans then noticed the helmet she's carrying Sans gritted his teeth and said "No"

Frisk: "how about your nightmares?"  
Sans: "I can take care of myself"  
Frisk: "I don't think you can, you still cry every night when you get nightmares" Frisk mocked.

Sans gritted his teeth as he saw that Frisk is determined to come with him. and *sigh* "Fine! Did your mom agree to this?"

Frisk nodded then... Flashbacks of what happened in Metta's party came rushing in.

Sans: "okay then, get your helmet on and ride in"

Frisk got her helmet on and... She hesitated...

Frisk: 'What if 'it' happened again?' Frisk thought in fear. But... They were both drunk when it happened so... It's okay... Right? Maybe a few kisses could happen but... That's just it. It's fine. Right?

...

While Sans was driving Frisk asked "where are we going?"

Sans: "on a place far away from chaos"  
Frisk: "Sans, I'm serious"  
Sans: "Hello there serious, I'm Sans" Sans said playfully.  
Frisk: "pfft -_- stop it Sans"  
Sans: "why? Im pretty sure I heard you laugh" Sans said teasingly.  
Frisk: "SANS!" Frisk said as she gently slapped Sans' back.  
Sans: "ow, I only had one hp, geez"  
Frisk: "Sorry"  
Sans: "We're going in a hotel... Or motel? I dunno... I forgot what it's name. Just want to take a break from the chaos in the house"  
Frisk: "okay"

______________

In the hotel/motel~

  
Sans: "um... Twin room"  
"Okay sir, can you fill out these form first?"  
Sans: "okay"  
Sans handed the form.  
Then the guy on the opposite side of the desk handed Sans a card with a number 128 in it and said "Enjoy your stay!" In a very cheerful way.

As they walked towards the hallway Frisk looked back and gave the man a smile.

He smiled smiled back then continued doing his job.

...

As they opened opened their room they were greeted by a very nice room with two beds.

Frisk: "Woah, I like it here" Frisk full of amazement in her eyes.

Sans turned on the air-conditioner and let himself laid down in the bed.

Frisk sat down and turned on the TV.

Frisk: "hey Sans, aren't you hungry?"  
.

Frisk: "Sans?"  
Sans: "💤"  
Frisk: "oh... Pfft, he must be so tired"  
Frisk just let Sans sleep while Frisk was just laying down in her bed watching TV.

______________

  
7:30 PM

Sans and Frisk was eating their dinner.

It was silent...

It was very awkward... And kind of like torture...

Memories of 'it' attacked both of their minds...

Sans decided to break the silence and such torture by asking "Why did the shrimp not share his sunglasses?"

Frisk snapped and "huh?"

Sans said it again "Why did the shrimp not share his sunglasses?"

Frisk "hm..." Said as she wanted to beat Sans into it... But nothing so she said "why?" Frisk said knowing a pun was coming.

After Sans took a bite of his food he said "He was _shell_ fish"  
Frisk: "pfft, hahahaha! Well that was new"  
Sans: "heh, wanna know why I always sleep?"

Frisk: "hm..." Frisk think again, she really want to beat Sans into it but... Of course nothing so she said "why?"

Sans grinned "because, I'm always _fried_ " Sans said in a playful way.  
Frisk laughed hard.  
Sans: "Pretty _humerus_ right?"

Frisk: "hahahaha, okay, okay.... Y'know let's just eat, letting this food get cold is gonna be a big misteak _"_

Sans: "hahaha! That was great, didn't expect that one heheh"

Then the two exchanged puns and puns and puns throughout their dinner.

It's was great, letting puns take over and letting their mistea _k_ be forgotten for a while.

It was... _Grate_!

But their laughter and fun won't last long...

______________

  
The two are cuddling in one bed, which is Frisk's bed... Not sexually. Just cuddling. While a blanket was covering them because it's COLD.  
While they watch whatever's on TV.

Sans then... Gave her a kiss on the cheek as he laid his head in Frisk shoulder.

Then Frisk kissed her head with a *muah*

Then Sans kissed her neck.

Then Frisk kissed her head again.

Then Sans kissed her hair.

Then Sans kissed his cheek.

Then Sans... Gave a her a quick peck on the lips.

Frisk, kissed him back on well... Lips/teeth.

It's fine, I mean, they did this almost every night, hell some of them are make outs.

Then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> This is probably my longest chapter ever holy cow 3711 words.
> 
> Also, thanks for reading this very long and fucked up chapter.
> 
> See ya next chapter bye!


	4. Sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'm pretty sure you already know what this chapter is just by reading the title.
> 
> Ya Sinners.
> 
> Again, if you don't like sex scenes, NSFW, Lemons or 18+ you can skip this. okay?
> 
> Also, if there are still underage people reading this...
> 
> I already told you to get out! This not for you! Keep your innocence damnit!

Sans then...

Kissed her... Again on the lips...

Longer...

Then Sans licked her lips begging her to open her mouth.

Frisk, of course, opened her mouth and kissed him back.. They already did this... They already made out a lot of time. It okay.

Then Sans moved infront her as he kissed her more _deeply, more passionately..._ Then...

Frisk slowly, unintentionally, slides below Sans.

As their kiss became more _fierce_ , as their kiss became more _rougher,_ as the both of them got more _aroused_ by their kiss.

Sans then slipped his skeletal hand in her side, under her sweater.

Frisk quickly pulled away and pushed Sans away.

Frisk sat down panted and panted and said "Sans, w- we shouldn't do this..." Frisk said between her heavy breathes. _She's still aroused._

Sans grabbed the TV remote and pressed the off button. Then he slowly but alluringly crawled towards her and whispered "Why not?" In her ear a very _husky, deep,_ and a very _inviting_ tone.

And that... Made Frisk shiver in arousal...

Then Sans backed away, his face is still very close to Frisk's face. Then he looked at Frisk like he was some animal getting ready to catch his prey.

Frisk bit her lip... She was so _turned on_ by this... She want to, she- want to- Frisk shakes all of those thoughts away and said "This was wrong... So wrong... We shouldn't be doing this. I already told you that" Frisk said in guilt, and disgust while she covered her face with her hand as she gritted her teeth.

She got aroused... She- she almost, almost... Said she wanted to do 'it'... Frisk cried inside... She shouldn't be feeling all these...She was... Disgusting... So disgusting...

Sans, gently, very gently, grabbed one of her hands away from Frisk.

Then he said "It's fine Frisk"

Frisk removed her hand from her face and "hm?"

" _It's just the two of us_... It's fine" in a very husky and reassuring tone.

Frisk got, again, turned on... but said "But-"

Sans whispered in her ear "And, I'm pretty sure you wanted this..." Then he licked and bit her ear in a very arousing way.

Frisk whimpered. Then Frisk covered her mouth after she heard herself almost moan.

He then moved his mouth from her ear towards her neck, then kissed it and said "For days..." Before he started licking her neck.

Frisk kept her mouth shut... She don't know what to say... It's true... So true... She is indeed thinking and wanting these things... It's so true... She recall herself sometimes remembering what happened in Metta's party... She can somehow remember some blurry things on what happened back then... She... She somehow find herself getting frustrated and dissatisfied everytime she ended their makes out, she wanted... To do 'it'... Again... she wanted to see Sans' blue jacket, white shirt, and his basketball shorts on the floor with her own sweater, bra, shorts, and her panties. While Sans was above her... Fucking her... She wanted to let him hear her moan in pleasure.

Frisk bit her lip remembering it.

Then Sans said "It's not just you though. It's also me, And... I'm not just wanting this for days" Sans then moved towards her ear and whispered "I've been wanting this for _weeks_ Frisk" then he licked her ear.

Frisk made a muffled whimper as he said it.

"I wanted to take off your clothes so badly, I wanted to feel and caress your body, I want to pleasure you Frisk, I want to hear you moan my goddamn name... I wanted to feel you around my dick Frisk. I get so fucking frustrated everytime you stop me... But that's understandable. But fuck~ Frisk were alone now and I can't fucking help it" Sans said in a very husky and deep tone while he panted and panted and then he let his skeletal hand slip inside her sweater.

This time... Frisk didn't stop him... She just let him do it...

This is fine right? Just this once... It's just the two of them... Nobody would know right? It's okay right... Yeah it's fine... It's fine.

Then Frisk pulled Sans into a kiss as she slowly slide below him as Sans caress her stomach making her slightly whimper in their _deep_ , _passionate_ , _hungry_ kiss.

Then Sans placed his skeletal knee in her clothed crotch making Frisk whimper in pleasure as she hugged Sans tightly making their kiss more hungrier, and deep.

Then Sans slowly, as he caress her upper body with his magic making her shiver in pleasure, lifted her sweater to remove them.

Sans ended their kiss with a string of saliva connecting them as Frisk placed her arm above her as she looked at Sans' eye sockets while panting while feeling so aroused.

After Frisk's sweater was finally removed he throw her sweater in the ground Sans then started, quickly, impatiently, removed her bra then, like her sweater, he thrown it the ground.

Then Sans gave Frisk a quick peck as he played with her beautiful breasts then Sans slowly moved his face in her chest as he looked at Frisk in the eyes which made Frisk whimper. Sans grinned. Then Sans started licking her breast while not breaking eye contact.

Then he bought her nipples to his mouth as he bite, sucked and licked it while he played, and pinched with her other nipple while... Not breaking eye contact... Which made Frisk whimper and throw her head back in pleasure as she released an almost quiet moan. "Heh"

Then Sans stopped messing around with her boobs making Frisk look at Sans' and whimper in frustration, and dissatisfaction.

"Just wait Frisk" Sans said as he kissed her stomach while looking at her in the eyes while he grins.

Then Sans removed his knee in between her lags and... Slowly pulled her shorts down while he gave Frisk some pleasure everytime he manage to touch her skin by brushing some magic into her skin. Which made Sans recieve a few, whisper like, moans from Frisk.

Then he thrown her short in the ground.  
Then he looked at her, hot, wet, and damp panty.

Sans grinned and looked at Frisk "Wow... You're so wet, don't worry though you'll get it soon..."

Then Frisk whispered something.

Sans: "huh?"

Frisk face suddenly became more red. Frisk whispered it again while she pointed at Sans' jacket.

Sans: "huh?" Sans got even more confused... And then... 'oh' then Sans grinned and said "What was that?" In a sexy but playful tone.

Frisk whimpered and pointed at his jacket again.

Sans made a confused look while grinning.

Frisk whimpered in frustration and became more red.

Then Sans moved towards her and let her whisper In his ear?

Then Frisk nervously whispered "I- um...",

Sans: "Hm?"

Frisk: "I wanted to see you- uhm... _naked..._ "

Sans grinned and whispered on Frisk's ear "okay then"

Then Sans backed away and started taking off his jacket and thrown it in the ground while looking at Frisk's eyes.

Frisk whimpered in arousal...

Sans grinned and "Enjoying the show Frisk?"

Frisk whimpered again and nodded.

Then Sans slowly, very slowly takes off his white shirt.

Then, finally, Sans was naked. Well not really, he still has his shorts on but still...

Frisk blushed... She somehow find him very sexy... Frisk panted and panted... 'fuck-'

Then Sans started pulling her panties down.

Frisk protested.

Sans looked up in confusion... 'oh' Sans grinned and said "Don't worry Frisk, you'll see me naked soon, soon" as he took off her panties and throw it in the ground.

Frisk whimpered as the cold air hit her pussy.

Sans grinned and started rubbing her clitoris with her skeletal thumb while his other hand was holding her leg.

Frisk whimpered in shock and then moaned in pleasure 'It felt good, so good' "ah~"

Sans grinned and placed a finger inside her which made her moan a little bit louder. "Holy fuck... Your so tight"

Then Sans removed his finger from Frisk's pussy which made Frisk whimper and whine in frustration.

Sans grinned as he bought his head towards Frisk's pussy and gave it one, long, pleasurable lick.

Frisk shivered and moaned out from pleasure then she started scratching the bed out of pleasure.

Then Sans inserted his tongue inside her and started wiggling her neck while his thumb continued to rub and play with her clitoris.

Sans looked up to see Frisk looking at him while she grabbed the cover of the mattress.

What a nice view he would really like to end and start his day like this and Frisk taste pretty fucking tasty... he loved it.

Sans then roughly grabbed her waist and pulled it towards him making his tongue go deeper making Frisk feel more pleasure which means he will recieve more and louder moans.

Then after a while Sans felt some kind of wetness in his tongue, then he heard Frisk moan out loud with it.

Sans grinned.

Frisk came.

Sans then pulled out his tongue "You taste sweet Frisk... I love it"

Frisk blushed as she saw Sans lick his the finger that has some of her cum.

Frisk then felt a wave of tiredness making her want to sleep but then.

"Don't fall asleep yet"

Frisk looked at Sans. Then she was Sans taking off his basketball shorts.

"We're not done yet" Sans said in a somewhat scary but arousing tone while he threw his basketball shorts in the ground along with Frisk's sweater, bra, shorts, and panties and Sans' Jacket and white t-shirt.

Frisk shivered in arousal and excitement and said "Sa-ans" while she looked at Sans' eye sockets giving him the message.

Sans gritted his teeth "fuck". He wanted to tease Frisk a little more, but the way she looked at him made him a little impatient.

Sans then crawled on top of her and... 'Fuck it-' he wanted to feel her around his dick now. And so he move Frisk's legs to make it wider and the started to line himself in her pussy.

Frisk made hugged Sans' while he was getting ready. She is a bit nervous... This isn't her first time but... She's still nervous...

Sans then kissed her gently... Passionately... Just that... No hungriness, no roughness... Just a _deep_ , _gentle_ , and _passionate_ kiss.

This made Frisk got a bit shocked but then... She started to get into it.

Then Sans pulled away. A string of saliva was seen after their kiss.

Sans then gave her one more quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

'wha-'

Then Sans inserted his dick inside Frisk pussy.

Frisk moaned out loud out of both pain and pleasure.

"F-fuck... So tight" Sans then started to thrust into her slowly.

"Fuuuck- it feels so good Frisk- ha- So- great- fuck- ha- how about you Frisk?- ha- how does it feel?" Sans said erratically as he thrusted into Frisk.

Frisk blushed in his question "It felt- ah- great- ah- Sans!"

Sans made his thrust faster and rougher.  
He can't help it- he need to- it felt so good.

Sans then gently grabbed Frisk's moaning face and told her "Mo- ha - moan my name" Sans begged while he looked at her in the eye.

Frisk moaned, but no "Sans" was heard... So Sans grabbed Frisk hips and pulled it towards him and then he made his thrusts _harder, deeper, faster,_ and _rougher_.

"Saaans!"

'There it is' "Keep doing- ha- tha-at- ha- Moan my name Frisk-!" Sans said as he thrusted hard into Frisk.

"Sans~!"

"Frisk!"

"Saaans"

.

Then after a while Sans felt a pipe like feeling inside him...

"Frisk- ha- I'm close- fuck"

Then He felt Frisk tighten around him...

Sans grinned.

"Are you coming Frisk?"

"Sans~ Ahhhh- Sans-"

"Heh, come with me Frisk- Let's come together- ha - okay?"

"Sa- ans!

.

"Frisk-!"

Sans thrusted inside faster, and harder as they got closer, and closer to their climax.

"SANS!"  
"FRISK!"

Sans and Frisk then hugged each other as Sans stopped deep inside her as they reached their own pleasurable climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...
> 
> They fucked lol.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Regret

Frisk woke up... Then she sat down in bed as she stretched her whole body...

Then she noticed something...

  
She's naked...  
She looked at her side...  
Sans was there naked...

Then memories of what happened last night began flooding her mind in the speed of light.

Frisk... Frisk was very disgusted of herself...

She- she enjoyed it... She- she asked for it... She- she wanted it... She- she loved it... She got aroused... She got turned on... She-

Frisk grabbed the blanket and cried remembering all the things that happened last night.

She cried and cried...

Then she flinched after felt Sans hug her as she heard him groan "Friiiiiisssk" Sans said as he placed his head in her lap.

Frisk flinched more.

"good morning Frisk" Then Sans opened one of his eye socket to look at Frisk.

Frisk: "g- good morning..." Frisk said nervously as she forced herself to slightly smile.

Sans sat down beside her and asked "What's with that look?" In a worrying tone.

Frisk: "huh? What do you mean?"

Sans stared at Frisk... "Is it about what happened last night?"

Frisk: "what?"

Sans looked down "are you regretting what we did last night?" Sans said in a somewhat guilty, and sad tone.  
'I loved her... I really did... And I don't want her to feel bad just because I love her...' Sans thinks to himself guiltily.

Frisk: "What?! No..." Frisk said in obvious fear as she looked away after she said that.

Saying that made her feel disgusted of herself...

Sans: "Frisk" Sans said as he bought Frisk's face to make her look at him and then he asked in a very serious tone   
"Did you regret it?"

Frisk: "N-"

Sans: "Frisk, I'm serious, did you? I'm not going to be mad just please tell me" Sans said he begged her.

Frisk: 'did I? Did I regret what happened last night? I feel very guilty... I feel very disgusted of myself... What happened last night shouldn't have happened... It's shouldn't- yet... It happened... I just wish it never happened'

Frisk sighed... And

"No I didn't..."

"I didn't regret it..."

Sans was both shocked and happy by her response that he pulled Frisk into a quick kiss "I'm glad" he's so happy. He really thought she did... He thought Frisk never wanted it... He did somewhat forced her... So he's glad that she didn't regret what happened last night... Because if she did... He would probably be drowning in guilt right now. So he's happy.

Frisk: 'But... I can't regret what happened last night. It's disgusting and what happened last night shouldn't have happened but... I can't regret it. I enjoyed it- No matter how much I say it's so disgusting... The truth still stands out... I enjoyed it. I loved every second of it. I mean I'm not drunk on that time, neither is Sans. It was my decision to do it. But it's still disgusting, messed up, and shouldn't have happened but I don't regret it. It's fine right? Nobody would know right? I mean... It's just the two of us in this room, right?' Frisk bit her lip as she spoke to herself.

Sans: "Hey Frisk, we should probably go and get shower"  
Frisk: "huh? Oh... Yeah, we really should... Wait- have you bought some clothes with you?"  
Sans: "Yes, how about you?"  
Frisk: "I did"  
Sans: "great! So uhm... Which one of us should go first?"  
Frisk: "uhm... I think you should go first"

Sans grinned he had an idea "How about the two of us go?" Sans said in an inviting and playful tone.

Frisk blushed "uhm..." 'should I? I mean it's just the two of us... But No! That messed up! We shouldn't do this anymore! We should stop! Just stop! But... It's just us... Nobody would know right? Nothing's wrong with that right? It's just this once... Just this one night. But I'm betraying my own Mom! I should decline! But it's-"

Sans hot impatient and carried Frisk in bridal style towards the bathroom "It's decided!" Sans said in a playful tone.

Frisk: "Sans! Wait- we're still naked!" Frisk said as she cover herself with her arms and hands.

Sans: "So? We're still gonna go naked in the shower anyway. Heh. Also why are you covering yourself?"

Frisk blushed "uhm..."

Sans: "It's okay"

Then they entered the bathroom then Sans placed Frisk in her feet.

Then Sans walked towards the shower and started it "Hey Frisk, what temperature would you like the water to be?"

Frisk: "um... Warm but slight hot?"  
Sans: "okay"

Sans noticed that Frisk isn't moving and just staying outside the shower. "Frisk?"

.

Sans then reached out his hand towards Frisk "C'mon Frisk, It's fine, really"

Frisk hesitated but... She reached out to to his hand and held it.

Then Sans pulled her towards him. "There we go"

Frisk blushed.

Then Sans let go of her to well shower.

...

Then while Sans was soaping Frisk back he asked "Hey Frisk, What kind of food do you want for breakfast?"

Frisk: "hm... Maybe some bacon and eggs? Just simple things. How about you?"

Sans: "just whatever you want as long as I have my ketchup"

  
Frisk: "oh God... Really?! Wait- did you bring ketchup with you?"

Then The two switched places Frisk is now somehow soaping Sans' skeletal back.

Frisk: 'This is a bit weird but... Okay' Frisk said as she nervously soaped Sans back.

Sans: "um... Yeah? Didn't you notice yesterday? While we're eating dinner?"  
Frisk: "oh God, I didn't! Are you sure you bought one with you?!"  
Sans: "I did! Heheheh I must've fucked you so hard last night to the point you you started to forgot things heh"  
Frisk blushed and slapped Sans' back "Sans! Stop that!"  
Sans: "ow! Heh sorry! But it might still be true though" Sans said playfully with a smug from in his face.  
Frisk: "No it isn't true, you weren't even that rough"  
Sans: "Am I? Would you like to?" Sans said in a teasing tone.  
Frisk: "No. Y'know what let's just finish showering okay?"  
Sans: "okay"

______________

  
Then the two finished their shower and well they wore one of the robes in the hotel... It smelled new so they guess it's safe and clean to wear it.

Then the two ordered and eat their breakfast with Sans proving that he did in fact brought ketchup with him by drinking ketchup in their breakfast.

Then the two stayed in the balcony they talked, teased, and well do anything except for sex of course.

... On that time... It's just the two of them...

On that time they forgot how messed up and disgusting the things their doing was...

On that time Frisk and Sans forgot that Frisk and Sans is indeed married and Sans is literally Frisk's step-dad.

It's just like...

They are a couple...

A normal and loving couple.

That loved each other so much...  
That cared for each other so much...

That kissed, made out, cuddled and well have sex.

It's nice... Very nice...

But that will not obviously last...

______________

  
As Sans opened their hotel door to leave a whole feeling of guilt, self disgust, and hate attacked Frisk like a tsunami.

But Sans felt anger, and dissatisfaction.

'I don't want to end this yet. I wanted this to last. I was free from a ton of pressure and well some fear by just being alone with Frisk but... Why did only have to last for just one day?! I don't want to go home yet' Sans said to himself as he gritted his teeth.

But... Well... He had to.

So the two exited their room and walked in the hallway.

While the two are walking Frisk felt fear and things that I already said.

'How could I face my own mother after what happened? What if somebody saw us and- they told mom about it?!' Frisk thought in fear.

Every step they made Frisk feel like drowning.

It's deafening.

The two gone and exited the hotel silent.

______________

  
As the two wore their helmet and got ready to ride Sans' bike to go home.

Sans asked "Frisk? Is something wrong?"  
Frisk: "huh? What? Nothing..."  
Frisk said with a nervous tone.  
Sans: "are you sure?"  
Frisk nodded  
Sans: "okay then" Sans then hugged her from behind "Just tell me when something's wrong okay?" He said as he gave her a kiss in the back of her head.  
Frisk nodded...

_None of this should be happening..._

_This... Is just... So wrong..._

______________

As they arrived at their house they were greeted by both Toriel and Chara.

(Because Asriel lives with Asgore because he's a crowned prince and he need to get ready to become a kind in the future)

  
Toriel immediately hugged Frisk.

Frisk hugged back... And smiled... A fake smile...

Then Toriel cooked pie for her...

Then Toriel said "I miss you my child..." Toriel said as she hold back her tears "It's just been one day yet I already miss you... I love you" Toriel said as she hugged Frisk.

After all that...

Frisk entered her room... Ran towards her bed... Covered herself with the blanket... And cried...

'Im so disgusting... I- I'm such a bad person... I don't deserve a mom like Toriel... I'm such a bad daughter... It's so wrong... Why didn't I regret it?! I'm betraying my own mother! What's wrong with me?!' Frisk said to herself as she cried in her bed.

Then she got out of her bed and ran towards the bathroom. Then she picked up her cutter and started cutting herself.

'I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this.'

...

Frisk looked at her wrist... And smiled... Sadly... While she tears poured out her eyes.

'haven't done this for a long time huh'

______________

It's night time... Which means bed time.

The two laid down in the couch to sleep.

Frisk immediately closed her eyes to sleep. But.

Sans didn't.

He waited for a few seconds to see if someone will come by to the living room which is the place the two sleep.

When Sans is now sure that nobody will see them Sans kissed Frisk... Which made Frisk get shocked and... Confused.

Then Sans ended their kiss "G'night Frisk" Then he gave Frisk one more quick kiss in the lips and then he relaxed his whole body and started drifting off to sleep.

Frisk felt- 'no... Just sleep, sleep! Just ignore it!' and then Frisk closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

This is probably Sans' best day ever. Because of what happened last night, and the fact the he managed to have a day off from stress and from Chara's face and Toriel's annoying voice... that's great but the fact that he and Frisk somehow acted like a couple is the best thing EVER. Wait- maybe they are a couple... A secret couple. The thought of that made Sans smile.

And that day is truly the best... Because of that day his nightmares... Is well still there but! They are now getting less often.

'Ah... I really love you Frisk'

...

Everything again stayed the same...

Except Sans has less nightmares and Frisk is well not doing good.

.

But a big change was about to happen.

  
.

It's kinda the same...

Sans and Toriel got to an argument... Again.

Sans decided to get out and take a break from the house for at least one day...

And Frisk asked to come with- No...

Sans asked Frisk to come with him.

Frisk agreed.

And then they rode Sans' bike and arrived at the hotel.

And instead of a twin room they just asked for well... one room… normal room… (one bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

And well...

They had sex...

Almost.

______________

**T** **his part CONTAINS 18+/LEMONS/NSFW!**   
**I** **f your not comfortable with these things scroll down until you see this sign 🆗**

  
The two kissed roughly as Sans held Frisk head roughly towards him making the kiss deeper and rougher.

Then Sans' pulled away "Hey Frisk"

Frisk looked at Sans

"Didn't you said I wasn't rough enough that day?" Sans said in an deep, husky, and angry tone as he moved his head towards her neck and kissed it.

Sans voice made Frisk squirm and pant from pleasure then she nodded as she bit her lip.

Sans grinned as he, again Kissed Frisk neck "Yeah, well... How about I go and fucked you to the point you only know my name, to the point everything gets blurry, to the point everyone in the hotel can hear you moaning my name, to the point our bed will get destroyed, and if you tried to resist your moans... Your lips would bleed. is that rough enough for you?" Sans said in a very scary yet sexy tone as he began giving her neck long pleasurable lick.

Frisk shivered and squirm against his touch, licks, and voice.

"How about we find out?" Sans said as he quickly, and roughly began stripping her and himself.

Then, without warning, roughly inserted three fingers in Frisk wet and drenching pussy.

Frisk screamed in pain and in shock. 'Too rough... That's- too rough' Frisk said in her mind as she bit her lip trying to be quiet.

"How is it?" Sans said as he grinned.

Then after he sensed that Frisk is finally feeling some pleasure he added one more finger... Roughly.

Then he started fisting her.

"You probably love this huh?

Frisk moaned out loud from both pain and pleasure.

Then when Frisk was about to cum Sans pulled out his skeletal hand making Frisk whine.

"Heh I'm not gonna let you do that yet" Sans said cruelly to Frisk as he flipped her and grabbed her hips towards him and, without warning, roughly inserted himself inside her then very quickly thrusted into Frisk fast, deep, and rough.

"Saans!" Frisk moaned and cried in both pain in pleasure as she gripped the pillow infront her.

**🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗🆗**   
**I lied... I lied about this not having lemons... I'm sorry but this part will still have some lemons but! Only some! And you CAN'T SKIP THIS. I'm sorry.**

As Sans thrust inside her savagely Sans bent towards her and gripped both of her wrist.

Frisk moaned again but this time... More in pain.

Sans didn't mind this and continued thrusting roughly into her... Until...

He felt a weird texture in both of her wrist.

Sans slowed down his thrust which made Frisk get confused and frustrated.  
Then he took both of her wrist to look at it.

Sans stopped his thrust which made Frisk very confused and frustrated.

Sans was terrified...

Frisk's both wrist is full of cuts some of them looked like they were still fresh.

This isn't the first time he saw this... After the genocide run Frisk started self harming... He helped her... He told her "It's not your fault! It's that demons fault! Stop blaming and hurting yourself! Please!" Then after like years Frisk finally stopped.

He- why? Why is she-

Sans let go of Frisk's wrist.

"Frisk, why are there a ton of cuts in your wrist? And why the fuck do some of them looked fresh?!"

Frisk froze below him...

"Continue" Frisk said as she buried he face in the pillow infront of her.

"Frisk-"

"Just- please continue" Frisk said in a sad and crying? Tone.

"Frisk no, tell me why is there a bu-"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Frisk said obviously crying "Just continue"

... And so... He continued thrusting into her... But... "Frisk I can't-"

Continuing doesn't felt good at all... It felt like huge loss... It made him feel like shit... Like he's some selfish prick and he  
... He's just using Frisk.... He isn't like that! He loves Frisk! 'I love Frisk!'

So...

Sans said as he pulled out from her and then he flipped her to make her face him and in a serious and worried tone he asked "Frisk why there a ton of cuts on your wrist?"

Frisk stayed silent as tears flowed through her eyes...

"Are you... Self harming?" Sans said in both terrified and worried tone and look as he sat down beside her lying naked body.

"I want to sleep" Frisk said as she turned away from Sans and covered herself with the blanket.

Sans gritted his teeth "Frisk, answer me"  
Sans said in a very serious tone.

Frisk stayed silent...

Sans got angrier and worried and then he noticed something...

Sans smiled bitterly as he gritted his teeth and said...

"Heh, is this about what we're doing Frisk?"

Frisk didn't move but the slight sound from her made him slightly confirm it.

"Is this about how messed up and wrong this is? Is it because of that? Frisk?" Sans said in a very guilty tone.

.

Then he heard Frisk cry then "Yes... This is wrong Sans... I already told you that. This is wrong in many ways. We shouldn't be doing this behind Toriel... And... You know that... And you're my step-dad..." Frisk said as she cried between her sentences.

Sans stayed silent... 'Why didn't I notice it? I can clearly remember Frisk telling me how wrong this is... What is wrong with me?!.... I hurt Frisk didn't I?'

So... As much as he hate it, no matter if it hurts so much he said "Do you... uhm... Want to stop or... End what we're doing?" Sans said in a guilty and sad tone...

"Yes"

'Why is am I asking? Of course she would want to end it' Sans said to himself. "Okay..." Sans said bitterly.

"Frisk?"

.

"If you don't mind....... Can you- we- uhm......"

"Huh?"

Frisk removed the some part of the blanket covering her face...

Sans looked away.

But said.

"Kiss?... One more time?..."

Sans gritted his teeth... He don't want to say it- but... Just to make Frisk comfortable. He said.

"One last time?"

.

"One last time?"

Sans nodded... Sadly.

Frisk sat down and moved towards him.

And...

The two held both each others faces.

They kissed.

During their kiss blue tears formed from Sans' eye sockets.

Their kiss is passionate, a hopelessly in love kiss.... And bittersweet.

**BONUS!**

When the two got home... And when nobody is looking at Sans...

He teleported at Frisk room.

Then he began inspecting her whole room...

.

He was looking for cutter, knives, or blades... Anything that Frisk might be using to cut herself...

Then he found one under Frisk's bed...

Then another one in Frisk's wardrobe...

Then another one in Frisk's bathroom...

Then another one in her bag...

He took all of it...

And he made sure that that's all of it...

He don't want to see any cuts in her wrist ever again...

And he's hoping that them stopping what they're doing would also stop Frisk from cutting herself.

______________

After the two are breakfast and no one is looking at them...

Sans took Frisk's wrist.

Frisk: "Sans wha-"

Sans then made her sleeves slide down...

No new cuts... Good.


	6. Sans

A lot of things changed that day...

The two started avoiding each other...

Sans: 'Even though it hurts...'

The two would still sleep together in the couch because of Sans' nightmares, but that's all.

The two don't talk to each other unless it's necessary...

______________

  
Sans was in his hotdog shop or whatever you call it.

He has a pretty great amount customer.

It's great!

Right?

'Pretty fucking hard to focus when you're in a pretty messed up position ain't it?'

'I missed Frisk...' He really do...

Even though Frisk is always there because they pretty much live in the same house... He missed her...

He missed her lips, her body, her laugh, her sweet smile, her addicting sweet angelic voice, her hugs... Pretty much everything about her...

He wanted to go teleport on whatever where Frisk is and hug her, kiss her, love her, he'll do anything just to stay with Frisk.

But-

He obviously can't... And like the hell he wanted to...

Their relationship is messed up... Frisk told her... And he just LITERALLY recently noticed...

He's so disgusting isn't he?

He is literally Frisk's dad... Kind of her dad... Step-dad...

Yet...

He had dirty thoughts about her, he had sex with her... Three times, He kissed her a lot of times, and He took a bath with her together...

He's Frisk's dad... Yet they act like they are a couple...

Realization sucks ain't it?

The worst part is... He love her... He really did...

It's so messed up isn't it?

He loved her so much... It's like, everytime he's with her everything seems to disappear... And Frisk made him felt like he never felt before... And everytime he's with her he forget that he's married to... Toriel... And Frisk is her adopted daughter... And he is basically Frisk's step-dad.

.

When did he even start to love Frisk again?

Oh yeah...

It's that day... Kind of that day....

**Sans POV**

_It was even before Chara and Asriel appeared... Or came back...._

  
_Actually... I didn't even noticed that I started falling for her..._

_Yeah... I felt some 'feelings' but... I really just shove it off or say that it's a kind of 'paternal' love._

Sans gritted his teeth thinking of it.

  
_Ha! Paternal love.... What a joke..._

_Saying to myself that it's just heh... 'Paternal love'_

_That is well... Until... The two brats can back of course..._

...

_It started like nothing... It looked like nothing changed..._

_Nothing really changed between me and Frisk._

_Really... Nothing..._

_Then I started sleeping on the couch... Alone._

_Nothing changed..._

_... Really..._

_Well except for me and my thinking and feelings..._

_Being alone really made me think deep._

_Deep about my relationship._

_About how I hate Chara._

_And I wondered whether Papyrus is okay... I'm worried... And still am..._

_And..._

_One thing that really fucked me up is well you guessed it, when I started thinking about Frisk..._

_Everything started normal._

______________

In my bed, in the abyss of deep sea for thinking.

  
Frisk... Frisk is the only one who can understand me isn't it?

... Yeah....

Only Frisk...

Or would she?... It's been a long time since we've talked about the resets and timelines...

Would she still understand me?

Would she?

.

.

.

Hopefully... Because she's the only one I would probably talk with right now...

Hopefully...

But Frisk been trying to get me get along with those two... So probably no?...

Still hopefully...

Hopefully.

I love her after all.

.

.

.

Wait- why does those words doesn't seem right... Or maybe it seems wrong? I don't know.

But something feels off.

  
.

.

.

Somethings off with me...

.

.

.

...

  
After a few days I started getting nightmares...

Frisk is the one who noticed it first and suggested to sleep with me (not dirty sleep you sinners) and yeah..

I'm honestly glad she noticed.

Knowing she cares makes my soul feel warm.

______________

  
Frisk was first sleeping in the floor beside me. I insisted she would be in the couch but she didn't listen and since she's a person with determination it's hard to fight her.

So I'm on the couch while she sleeps on the floor...

.

I can't sleep... I always can't sleep, not after those nightmares.

Knowing Frisk is with me gave me a slight relief but it's not enough to make me sleep well in these horrifying nights.

I just kept looking a far since I'm tired of thinking... Thinking seems to make me go insane and I fucking hate how it made me feel. It made me feel like I'm having a existential crisis which I hate the most so, no thinking.

.

My eyes travel down to Frisk...

She's asleep...

She looked so peaceful and beautiful...

Really warms my soul...

I bought my hand down and started caressing her cheek...

He always like to do this... Her cheek, with her tanned skin just feel so soft. And her hair- I started playing with her hair- its just as soft...

And she's beautiful... Very beautiful...

Sans stared at her like she was a beautiful angel... Which is what she actually is to him...

An angel... A beautiful angel who can understand him and his pain...

That was what she is to him...

.

.

Sans was feeling emotions and feelings... He didn't notice it rose from inside to outside it was uncontrollable it's somehow hard to control and... He didn't notice it...

And-

He bought one of his arm beside Frisk to balance him as he lean down towards her-

.  
.  
.

Sans stopped...

What am I doing?

.

.

.

Sans froze.

Sans looked down at Frisk... His face was so close to each other as his teeth and lips somehow aligned...

Sans was horrified yet he was at the same time glad as he wanted to continue what he was about to do...

...

_On that day I finally realized my feelings towards Frisk... My_ _**REAL** _ _feelings towards Frisk._

_And the fact that they sleep together alone makes these feelings even harder to ignore._

_As much as he tried he ignore it, his feelings still pops up like a annoying pop up ads in a website full of ads._

_It's something that seems like I can't get rid of._

_And that something was..._ _I love Frisk_ _..._

______________

_Yeah... I was like that... Weird isn't it?_

  
_Other than that nothing happened or changed..._

  
_It was supposed to stay that way..._

_I think it's supposed to stay that way..._

_Until..._

I opened my eyes.

I found Frisk... Together... In one bed... Both of us naked...

I quickly pushed her away in shock...

Then...

I looked at Frisk...

Sans: "Frisk?"

Frisk: "y-yes?"

Sans: "Did we do it?"

"I- I think so?... I think we both got drunk... I'm sorry! I'm sorry Sans! I didn't know this would happen! I should- I should have rejected Mettaton's proposal of drinking! I should have rejected it! On that way none of this could have happen!"

_In Frisk cries for regret and guilt Sans was smiling... He was glad... Guiltily and disgustingly glad..._

  
Sans held both Frisk's shoulders tightly. "Frisk! It's not just your fault! It- it's also mine... I should have controlled myself...   
It's not all your fault okay!? Stop blaming yourself! Okay?!"

Then Frisk nodded.

I looked at her...

Then...

I can't resist it...

I- I want to kiss her.

I held her chin making her face closer to Mine... And...

Kissed her.

It felt good- no- great her lips felt so soft and...

Just before Frisk pushed me away... In their kiss... I felt our tongue touch...

It felt heavenly... She taste so sweet and- fuck- even if it's just for a quick moment...

Frisk: "SANS WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sans: "huh?"

Frisk: "What was that for?!"

Sans: "huh?... Oh... I don't know... I just have an urge to kiss you..." _That's true..._

Frisk: "what?" Frisk said with a confused, disgusted and horrified....... And flustered face.

Sans: "heh... Guess I'm still drunk huh..." _Drunk from you Frisk._

Then I looked at Frisk... She has the face of a person who... Did something wrong... Heh! This is wrong... Of course she'll have that face... And a face of regret and disgust.

Then the realization hit me.

Did I just really made a joke in a middle of a problem?! "I'm sorry..." ... The sorry doesn't felt real... I don't regret it... I liked- no I loved it... Both what happened last night _(even if I can't clearly remember it)_ and what I just did earlier.

But I still felt sorry for making her guilty... And feel disgusting...

______________

  
_After that day I stopped caring... Stopped caring how wrong it is to kiss her... And the fact that I'm literally married._

_And we started sleeping together in the couch._

_The mattress on the ground is still there but it's not often used... It's not like it's needed to be used._

_I'm so messed up ain't I?_

_Add the fact that I kissed or should I say 'make out' with Frisk... Every night... After I had that stupid nightmare... Or sometimes even when I don't have that nightmare._

  
_Heh... Fucked up isn't it?_

_We even fucked... Heh... See what I did there?_ _Heh._

_"This is wrong"... Frisk said yet... I didn't listen..._

______________

  
_It felt goo- no great..._

_I'm not just talking about the sex..._

_I'm talking about our whole stay in the hotel._

_It felt nice... So nice... It's just the two of us that time..._

_Hell! We even took a shower together!_

_And... It felt like..._

_We're like a couple... Like a_ **_REAL_ ** _couple..._

_Ha!... Like that's ever going to happen!_

_I really wished though..._ _After all..._

_I love Frisk..._

  
_But..._

_"This is so wrong..." Frisk said..._

_I don't care about that..._

_I love her..._

_So much..._

_She's the only one who can understand me... Comfort me..._

_I love Frisk..._

  
_And because of that... Because I love her so much._

_._

_I don't know how long I can keep this avoiding act up..._

_I miss the feel of her lips._

_I miss her hugs... We still hug each other but.... It's unlike how we used to hug each other... It felt like a very loving hug... Just for me..._

_I miss her... A lot..._

_Even if we still see each other..._

_Unlike now... Our interaction back then felt loving... Like y'know a couple..._

_Sans gritted his teeth..._

_He knew he can't keep avoiding her..._

_I love Frisk..._

_He knew that he will act out of character again and..._

_Kiss her... Again..._

_Love her... Again..._

_Act like a couple... Again when we are alone... Again..._

  
_I really want to do that..._

_But..._

_For_ now...

Sans need to keep himself in control...

'For Frisk' he need to avoid doing something... "Wrong" with her...

He need to do that... If he really loves her... To show her he loves her...

He had to...

He had to...

'I had to'

...

I'm already struggling to avoid Frisk.

And...

Obviously...

Seeing Frisk with another man obviously doesn't help.

And it's obviously will never help.

"Dude? Are you okay?" Sans' customer said worried... And scared...

I looked at his hand...

I almost crushed the ketchup bottle his holding...

  
"I'm sorry" I said as I quickly placed the ketchup down and grabbed a napkin to clean my hand and then I continued serving my customer... While keeping an eye on Frisk... And... 'Ajax...' I said to myself as I gritted my teeth at anger... And jealously...

  
I- 'wait- jealous? Something is really wrong with me...'

He is Jealous... He can't deny it...

He love her after all...

  
And...

That guy, _Ajax Gibson..._

That guy have a crush- no is in love with Frisk...

Sans gritted his teeth in anger.

Why do I know? Because the kid himself told me...

The bastard... Did he really think I'd support him?

Well I did support him... Until I started to fall for Frisk.

Fuck, I regret doing that...

Frisk is MINE!

It took a lot of self control to not crush the mustard he's holding as he said that to himself.

Frisk is MINE! Understand that?!

  
.

*Sigh*

_._

_Oh how much I wanted to just teleport in front of him right now and then punch him in the face until he laid in the ground and I'll then grab him by his shirt and tell him that_ _Me and Frisk kissed in the lips! and then we makes out almost every night! and she kissed back FRISK KISSED BACK! And I fucked Frisk! And then Frisk moaned my nam-_ ... I should probably stop thinking about this...

Just- ignore it

Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. 

I need to focus on my job...

I need to-

'shit...'

  
I saw Ajax walking towards me.

I gritted my teeth.

Sans: "Sup" I said while holding my anger and jealousy back.

Ajax: "nothin much, how about you? What's up?" Ajax said as he signed two fingers.

Sans: "the sky" I said as I started preparing two hotdogs.

Ajax: "hahaha that's hilarious, didn't see that one coming"

Sans: "yeah"

.

.

.

Sans: "here ya go" I said as I handed out two hotdogs to Ajax.

Ajax: "Thanks" Then Ajax walked away towards a bench where Frisk is; and then he joined Frisk to eat.

.

Sans watched from afar as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger, and jealousy.

  
I hate him...

He almost couldn't hold back on punching the consciousness out of him.

  
_Oh how much I_ _wante_ _-_

No... _I should stop... Now..._

But... Sans can't.

The thoughts of what he will do the guy keeps circling in his mind.

He wanted to bury his fist in his ugly face as the guy under his fist; Ajax bled.

He-

  
I wanted to-

.

I wanted to **_Kill him_** _._

.

And Frisk-

_Oh Frisk._

_There is a lot of things I can do to you Frisk..._

Some are simple and okay-ish:

Like... Maybe, a kiss.

Some are... Well... Intimate and... Disgusting:

Like... Make out with her.

Or have y'know, Sex with her...

But- one thing sure... Sans'll do it to show off, to taunt Ajax, to show him that _'Frisk is mine'_

No matter what'll choose to do with Frisk, Sans was sure that he'll do it infront of Ajax.

From the simple and okay-ish to the intimate and disgusting.

He'll do it... Just to send him a fucking simple message which is.

_'Frisk is mine'_

Or if you want to be more simple or complex.

_'Go_ _fuck_ _off'_

_He's Messed up isn't he?_

_He's fucked up isn't he?_

_He's so disgusting isn't he?_

_._

_He is..._

  
But- at the same time...

.

_He's so in love towards Frisk..._

_Isn't he?_

.

He's so in love that he will do those things that'll make him... Messed up, fucked up, and disgusting...

.

_This is so wrong isn't it?_

.

.

.

.

______________

**3rd POV**

Sans waited...

He's on a corner of some kind of building...

_Its pretty crowded out here._

Sans is waiting... For someone...

.

.

.

_Im pretty sure that she will pass by... I just have to wait..._

.

.

  
.

.

.

.

Then... Sans saw her...

  
Sans quickly pulled his hoodie up as he hid in the corner.

Then he waited for her to pass by him...

And...

.

He pulled her towards him and teleported... In a place where the two can be alone...

Sans then pinned her in a wall...

Sans: "Frisk" Sans said in an obvious tone of seriousness

Frisk: "Sans?!" Frisk said in shock in both her tone and face that quickly turned to fear after she saw Sans' face looking at her in anger and along with fear Frisk started to get away from him by squirming.

Sans quickly noticed Frisk squirming and he quickly tightened his grip against her wrist making sure she won't easily get away. Then he said "What was that for?" In a very serious tone.

Frisk stopped squirming after he said what he said and. "Huh?" Frisk said in fear.

"Your "date" with that Ajax guy" Sans said in anger and an obvious jealousy in his tone as he tightened his grip towards Frisk more.

Frisk whimpered in pain which made Sans slightly loose his grip in Frisk's wrist.

"Are you purposely trying to make me jealous or something?" Sans said in both anger and jealousy. He still didn't forget their smiling faces as they ate in that bench... He's still angry.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have a date!" Frisk said in fear as she again, started squirming against her grip.

"Heh...You're lying to me Frisk. I saw you! And I'm pretty sure you saw me too! I was literally there watching you two have your little date as you two laughed and I even saw you kiss him!" Sans said in anger and jealousy as he tried his best not to tighten more his grip towards Frisk's wrist as he know it hurts.

"It's only in the cheek! And also, we're not dating!" Frisk said in fear and a somewhat forced anger.

Sans: "So what?! I'm there! Watching you guys! And, I'm sure you know what we did"

Frisk stopped squirming and became silent after he said that last sentence.  
Then a wave of guilt and disgust wash over her as flashbacks of what she and Sans did circled in her mind.

"And I'm pretty sure you know I work there... So... Are you trying to make me jealous Frisk? Are you? Cuz it sure does seems like that's what's going on" Then Sans looked at Frisk in the eye and in a very angry and jealous but somehow taunting and lusty? Tone he said "It all seems intentional"

Frisk face somehow, for unknown reason became slightly red as small tears started to form from hey eyes then she said "Of course not! We're only there because I know you sell food there you asshole! And didn't you forget? I always go to your hotdog stand for lunch!"

Sans froze for a second... 'Shit... She's right- wait- no...' "heh... Didn't you forget? We're avoiding each other... And you know why is that" Sans said "So... Why the hell would you show me that?!"

Frisk has no answer to that... It's true that Frisk was there for lunch... She can't answer... Because of the fear she's getting from Sans' anger and jealousy... She thought that if she said something, something bad will happen to her... So she stayed silent in fear...

After a few seconds of Frisk staying silent Sans laughed... and laughed... and then "I knew it"

After Sans said those three words Frisk said "No you don't! Yeah I know we're avoiding each other! I just didn't know we're avoiding each other that far! Also, I just don't want to know that we're avoiding each other! They might get suspicious of us..." In a very angry tone.

Sans stared at her for a good second and... "I don't believe ya..." Sans said in a low but very scary angry tone.

Sans: "You want something right?"

Frisk: "What?! No!" Frisk said in anger as she tried to get away from his grip... Harder this time.

Frisk almost... Almost, freed away but Sans quickly noticed this and tightened his grip more on Frisk's wrist and said "You want something..." Sans looked at Frisk's eye "Tell me... Tell me what it is... I'll give it to ya... Just... Stop- no- Quit hanging out with that Ajax guy..." Sans said seriously with a pinch of sadness and jealousy as he looked down... With a hurt face...

'I don't want anything. Why can't you understand that?!' Frisk was about to say those words from her head but... She didn't after he saw Sans' hurt face...

Frisk don't want anything...

Or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry on all 18+ that you can't skip.
> 
> I'm really really really sorry!
> 
> Please forgive me!
> 
> Also.... Sans is weird and a bit of a creep... 
> 
> This chap took one week to finish while I finished the others in three days... 
> 
> Ughh...
> 
> Writing this chap made me very uncomfortable.
> 
> But finally it's now over baby!!!


	7. Want

Frisk don't want anything...

Or does she?

.

.

.

.

.

**Frisk POV**

It's been about three days after me and Sans stopped doing "stuff"...

One thing I quickly noticed is Sans... Acting gloomy, angry... And sad?...

'Is he hurt?'

'hurt because of me?'

...

'why?'

I don't know why...

Until...

______________

I woke up from Sans' crying...

"Sans?" I said as I started to caress his back to soothe and comfort him.

Then out of nowhere Sans lunges towards to kiss her.

It was loving... Something that Sans' been missing...

He love it.

My initial reaction was to obviously push him away.

But then...

Sans backed away-

-quick.

'What I have done?!'

I was relieved after Sans' backed away until... I saw his face... Full of guilt, sadness, a bit of anger and...

love

A very painful but comforting love...

Then... "I'm sorry..." Then Sans' let himself fall on top of me and said "I'm really sorry..." Then Sans looked at me in the eye and said "I didn't mean it- I- I think I kind of lost control? I don't know..." In a sad and hurt tone "I'm sorry..." Then he very slowly hugged me as he hid his face in my neck and said "Is it okay if I just hug you like this?"

... I nodded...

Then I felt Sans tighten his hug...

______________

On that day I finally know why he's so hurt...

'It's because of me'

Why?

Why didn't I realize?!

.

  
I'm the only one can help Sans yet I'm the one making it hard for him...

That's true...

I want to help him...

But...

At the same time I'm-...

This is messed up...

And now let's just say both of my options right now is both very painful and so hard to choose...

So...

I did nothing...

Pathetic ain't it?

...

I don't want anything... Or maybe I do?

...

_I want to help Sans... I'm the one who can only understand him_ _after all_ _... But it's so wrong..._

...

**3rd POV**

.

.

.

Frisk had decided.

'It's so wrong. It shouldn't be done no matter what. I'm Toriel's adopted daughter and Sans is married to Toriel. I shouldn't do it. Neither should Sans. No. matter. what.

Frisk gathered all her determination and guts and...

Kissed Sans...

Sans was a shocked and backed out a little... But then he grinned... And kissed back. He missed this... And Sans loved Frisk.

  
'But... I'm Sans friend too. I can't let him suffer just because I feel guilty'

'I shouldn't do this... But Sans needed me...'

'I just hope that this would end quick'

...

  
During their long, hot, deep, and loving make out Frisk started to tap Sans back for air.

Sans slowly ended their kiss carefully and lovingly which made a string of saliva connect to his and her mouth.

Frisk was relieved as she started to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Sans asked with a tone of worry as he breathed heavily.

Frisk nodded and said "we should probably go home" she said as she looked away.

"Okay" then Sans gave Frisk one more quick peck in the lips before he let go of her.

"Shortcut or walk?" Sans said in his usual lazy voice.

"Shortcut, we're late and I'm already a bit dizzy anyway" Frisk said as she gripped Sans jacket.

Sans grinned from her last sentence and teleported.

The two teleported in the front door.

Frisk gripped Sans tightly as she got even more dizzy.

Sans hugged Frisk for Frisk to help Frisk balance... And Sans waited for Frisk's dizziness to disappear...

And waited...

Then Sans asked "are you okay?" In a very caring tone as he caressed Frisk's back.

Frisk nodded then she let go of Sans and stand up on her own as she waited for Sans to knock.

... Sans gave Frisk one more peck in her lips before he finally knocked.

...

The door opened to see Chara.

...

Then Chara immediately pulled Frisk into a hug... "Me and mom were worried about you"

Frisk hugged back.

...

Then the two siblings stopped hugging.

Then Chara held Frisk shoulders as she looked at her with a worried face "Why didn't you at least leave a message telling us your gonna be late?!" Chara asked.

"My phone died out... Sorry" Frisk said.

...

Chara *sighed* and pulled Frisk into another hug "don't ever do that again"

"Okay" Frisk said as she hugged back.

Then they stopped hugging to enter the house.

Then... Chara saw Sans and "Hello there... Dad" Chara said... Very uncomfortably as she tried her best to sound friendly. She still isn't used to calling Sans "Dad"

Sans ignored her and walked right pass her.

Chara is a bit disappointed by Sans' response... But she get it... So she just let it go.

"Frisk?" A motherly voice said from the kitchen.

Frisk looked at the source of the voice and saw her mom Toriel with a happy and relieved face.

Frisk then walked towards Toriel then hugged her "Sorry I'm late"

Then Toriel hugged back.

...

Then the two stopped hugging and then Toriel said "It's almost time for dinner"

"Yeah" Frisk said...

Then she stood there... As Toriel walked towards the kitchen...

She stood there while feeling a ton of guilt...

Toriel... Chara... They had no idea... They had no idea what Frisk and Sans just did... Oh how blind they are.

Frisk pushed away all those feelings and walked towards the kitchen to help Toriel prepare.

...

  
Sans in the meanwhile just sits there in the couch while watching whatever's on the television while he ignored everything and everyone around him... Except Frisk of course... He sometimes do a quick glance at her.

Just seeing her and knowing what just happened earlier made him so happy... He love her..

His mind sometimes gone day dreaming of Frisk and him... Cuddling, kissing or whatever just something... And that sometime is happening in his mind while he also ignored the television.

'Hm... Would Frisk mind if we became like a real couple?... Nothing secret... Would Fri-'

"Dinners ready!" A voice interrupted Sans' daydreams and wonders.

Sans frowned at this but *sigh* ignored it... Then he stood up and walked towards the table.

...

It was normal... Very normal. It's just like a normal happy (but not so happy) family just eating their dinner.

While Sans ignores everything Chara said...

  
Really...

Nothing messed up and wrong in there...

It was great, very great.

...

The rest of the day was like that... Normal... Just like a normal family.

Until of course Toriel started talking about Chara and how great of a _(demon)_ child she is... Again.

'Here we go again'

  
"C'mon Sans she's not that bad" Toriel said.

"No, we've already talked about this..." Sans said with a tired and angry tone as he ignores Toriel and watch just watch TV.

"Sans she's also your dau-"

"NO" Sans said... Sans looked at his hand... And grinned painfully in anger. He almost crushed the remote control.

'ah... I fucking hate and love this day...'

Toriel knew where this is going... She still trying to get them to get along... In a way that obviously won't work... Because... _She just won't get it..._

Sans looked at the time hoping it's bed time already. And it's 9:45 PM... Sans grinned happily knowing this conversation will be over... _'This will be record'_ "It's almost ten... We should probably go to bed already" Sans said.

Toriel: "oh yeah" Then Toriel stood up and called Frisk and Chara to go to sleep.

...

Sans and Frisk is on the couch...

I bet this is what y'all sinners been waiting for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sans looked up to see Frisk's looking away with a troubled face. Then Sans leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips... Sans then placed his hand between Frisk's head as he deepened their kiss. Frisk, of course, kissed back... Making their kiss turn into a make out as Sans' tongue made its way inside Frisk mouth. Sans then made them sit down and then he grabbed Frisk's head towards him as he wanted to deepened their kiss more.

Then... Their kiss or make out ended as Frisk needed to breathe.

Sans wanted to do it again but Frisk pushed him away.

"Sans... No... Not here..." Frisk said between her heavy breathes.

Sans was okay of that and said "okay... I'm sorry" Then he gave Frisk a kiss on her fore head.

.

Then...

.

It was silent...

.

The two just looked at each other... Frisk looked at Sans awkwardly... While Sans didn't mind the silence... He love it... He just looked at her as he caress her cheek. 

'Ah... He love her.'

It... Was getting very awkward for Frisk so she said "I- um... Heard you and mom argue a while ago..." Frisk said...

Sans stopped caressing her cheek... _He don't want to talk about it..._

"I kind of agree on mom... I really think you and Chara should try to get along" Frisk said as she looked at Sans in the eye.

Sans however is pissed about this "You too?" Sans said annoyed by this conversation.

'I really thought Frisk would get me. But... Heh... I guess I'm wrong'

"Sans I know why you hate her... I get it. But please at least try" Frisk sadly said as she held Sans' cheek bone.

"Frisk no" Sans said as he looked away.

"Sans please? She changed Sans" Frisk said trying her best.

"Yeah, whatever. It still won't remove the fact she killed us all" Sans said in anger as he remembered what happened.

"Yeah, but remember that I'm the one who started it?" Frisk said bitterly...

Sans looked at her.

"Remember that I'm the one that resets after we got our first happy ending?" Frisk said as tears started to form from her eyes "It's still all my fault you know?" Frisk said as she smiled sadly as tears falls down her face.

"Frisk no- it's not your fault-" Sans said...

"It is Sans... If I just became content and didn't reset none of those would've happened" Frisk said guiltily as she cried. It's true though... All what she said is true though... It's all true...

"Frisk no! It's not your fault-" Sans gritted his teeth. _He hated this..._ "Unlike you Chara did it with no remorse! Unlike you she's a demon!" Sans said in anger while trying to keep his voice down so no one can hear him except Frisk...

"It's my fault Sans" Frisk said smiling sadly "and Chara isn't a demon... She's a human like me..."

"..."

"Frisk? Are you doing this just to make me try to get along with Chara?" Sans said annoyed.

"No, I'm just saying the truth" Frisk said as her tears slowly stopped. "And all of what I said is true... It's my fault... So please" Frisk begged.

Sans stared at her...

.

"Fine"

Frisk smiled brightly at Sans "really?" Frisk said full of hope.

"Yeah, just- stop crying... I hate to see you cry" Sans said as kissed her in the forehead before he let himself fall on top of her.

"Okay" Frisk was so happy... Oh, so happy. She can't wait to see the two finally get along. "Thank you Sans..."

Sans nodded.

______________

  
Sans and the whole family was watching TV... Sans is not really watching with them since what they're watching is not his liking, so even if he looked like he's watching he's actually drifting off to thoughts...

You would say he's thinking about Frisk but NO... He's not thinking about Frisk, he's thinking about his only brother Papyrus...

Sans been worried... It's been months since he gone for his job and... It's been 3 months and he didn't get any calls, voice mails, letters or text from him.

Pap don't always do that but when he does it only lasted for a few weeks or a month... And it's been 3 months and Sans is not getting anything from him

Sans even asked Pap's boyfriend (a.k.a Mettaton the toaster calculator with limbs) and he is also not getting any messages from Paps.

Is he okay there?

Hopefully...

He's my only brother and I can't afford to lo-

"Hey Sans here's your ketchup uhm... You might need it later, since y'know..."

A female voice interrupted his thinking. Sans looked up and saw Chara handing him a bottle of ketchup.

Sans usually just ignores her because, well- he hates Chara obviously. Ignores her as she stood there waiting and after a while she will just place the ketchup in front of him.

That what he usually do and what he wanted to do.

But- he can't... Not after what his seemed like a promise he made to Frisk. It's honestly more like an agreement than a promise.

So for now- wait- no, From now on...

"Thanks" Sans said coldly as he quickly grabbed the ketchup bottle.

"..." Then Chara smiled "you're welcome"

Then he had a small glance on Frisk and he saw her smiling happily... So happy... He love that smile... Guess he'll have another reason to keep doing this other than a agreement huh.

.

Chara and Toriel in the meanwhile was stunned... Stunned happily to see that Sans and Chara was slightly, very slightly getting along.

Chara was happy, she really want to show him and everyone that she changed and... Even if this is a very small step, she's happy, so happy.

Frisk in the meanwhile was also happy and thankful. Happy to see Chara's progress and thankful to see that Sans really did their agreement.

Soon, soon...

They'll be happy family

Soon...

______________

After that everything goes on normally and like how it's used to. But this time it's more joyous. Chara, Toriel, and Frisk was happy. Well, except for Sans. But still... The house was never been happier than before and knowing that made everyone even Sans feel somehow better. They felt more comfortable being in the house.

It's great- oh so great... Feeling some kind of happiness in what have became a very gloomy house felt great...

Frisk really hoped that this would continue.

  
...

Sans on the other hand does feel a bit happier because of the somehow positive aura the house was getting.

Yeah, its great but he's not happy about this "trying to get along with Chara" thing.

And obviously, the reason he did what he did earlier was because of the damn agreement he made with Frisk.

So...

"Frisk?"

Frisk: "yeah?"

Sans: "are you happy now?" Sans said coldly and annoyed.

Frisk nodded "of course. Are you?" Frisk said a bit concerned.

Sans: "maybe?"

Frisk smiled.

They are indeed making progress.

And soon...

They will be a happy Family...

Soon.

She just knew it.

Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi!
> 
> Chara and Sans is finally slightly getting along! Woohoo!
> 
> Let's just hope Sans decided not be a jerk lol
> 
> This is probably my shortest chapter ever in this book... I'm disappointed to myself...


	8. Brother

Sans woke up in the middle of the night... He usually woke up late which is him waking up early is very weird. But whatever, I guess.

Sans looked at Frisk... 'She's still asleep' (of course she's asleep! It's in the middle of the night, stupid!)

Sans hugged her as he caressed her cheek.

He don't know why but his mind is empty... Really empty... But at the same time he's feeling something... Something he really can't describe...

... Sans ignored it and just tried to fall asleep again...

.

.

.

"I love you Frisk" Sans said before he finally fall asleep again.

______________

  
Days passed...

(I'm losing my mind on how to connect my plots so sorry not sorry)

The day's been miraculously great.

Sans don't know why or maybe he does but it's just a probably guess.

But it's been great. Sans and Toriel still get to fights but it's been less and less often.

Now that we've finished talking about the past now let's talk about the present shall we?

As Sans was in his job again, but now with Frisk. Frisk alone and not with that pesky red head Ajax.

  
The two we're just talking. Nothing anything romantic was happening. But Sans honestly hoped that anything romantic is happening, nothing intimate but just romantic... But they're in the public so no... But Sans honestly don't care about that, he could literally kiss her right now it's just that, Frisk cares. So no, no romance right now... But 'maybe later'

The two we're just talking about stuff at work. Which is great for both Sans and Frisk.

Then Sans phone ringed.

He is annoyed by this since this is probably one of the only time he spend time with Frisk outside alone together.

Sans picked up his phone and... "Mettaton..." Sans gritted his teeth. He don't like Mettaton... Why? Because he is the one who fucking ruined his younger brother's innocence.

Sans answered the phone and "What do you wa-"

Mettaton suddenly shouted through the phone which made Sans move his phone away from his (ear?) "Papyrus! Papyrus is at the airport!!!"

"Huh?" Sans froze... Then he looked at Frisk. Frisk smiled at him... Then he smiled "where?!"

"I'm going to send you the gps location we are already in the airport" Mettaton said as the call dropped.

"Okay" Sans said as he placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed Frisk and teleport the hell outta there to his bike which is a few walk from his stand

"Sans wait! My shift is still not finished! And so is yours!" Frisk said.

"Yeah, sure, don't worry about it, I'll send your boss and my boss an excuse letter" Sans said as he hurriedly grabbed his keys from his pocket.

Then he he quickly started his bike as soon as he finally have his keys then he wore his helmet and he handed another helmet (Frisk's helmet) to Frisk. "Here"

"But Sans!-"

"Just wear it Frisk. Don't worry about those stupid work" Sans demanded.

"Sans-... Fine" Frisk said as she grabbed her helmet and wore it. Then she awkwardly and hesitantly hugged Sans.

"Ready?"

Frisk nodded.

Then they drove off.

______________

They arrived at a somehow slightly crowded airport.

Sans parked his bike and started looking for The calculator and his brother Papyrus near his bike since he don't want his bike to get stolen. Frisk helped him in his quest to find them.

And they quickly found them because of Pap's incredibly tall height.

The two called them as Frisk waved her arm for them to see.

Then Pap looked at them and he and his boyfriend Mettaton walked towards them.

Then... Sans quickly hugged Pap's. "I missed you" Sans said incredibly relieved.

"I MISSED YOU TOO SANS" Pap said as he hugged back Sans.

______________  
(In Pap and Metta's mansion)

**Why do they have a mansion?**   
**Because Pap is a soldier and a chef and Metta is Famous!!!! (I'm jealous!!!)**

"So... Why didn't you call, send a message, or a letter for 3 months?" Sans said completely pissed but relieved at the same time as he and Frisk sat on a black couch with pink buttons and hems in it.

"I'M BUSY..." Papyrus answered as he sat in the other couch.

Sans: "For 3 months?"

Papyrus: "YEAH, BECAUSE I GO-..."

Sans: "what?"

Papyrus: "UHM... SANS, DON'T GET MAD AT ME BUT... I GOT A SLIGHT INJURY"

Sans: "you got what?!" Sans said as he stood up.

Papyrus: "SANS, PLEASE CALM DOWN. I GOT HEALED PRETTY QUICK SO IT'S FINE"

Sans: "Why didn't you tell us?!

Papyrus: "I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET WORRIED SO..."

Sans: "did you got hurt in there?"

Papyrus: "SANS, IM FIGHTING IN A BATTLEFIELD, AND I GOT INJURED, OF COURSE I WOULD GET HURT"

Sans sat down and he stared at Paps "This is why I don't want you to-"

Papyrus: "SANS, IM ONLY A CHEF IN THERE. AND WHAT I ONLY DO THERE WAS COOK"

Sans: "an armed chef... And you got an injury"

Papyrus: "... OKAY..." Pap said as he gave up... "I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT, BUT SANS, IM AN ADULT, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF"

Sans: "yeah, but you're still my brother, my younger brother"

Papyrus: "..." Pap has no more arguments... 'JUST LIKE BEFORE HE NEVER CHANGED... HE'S ALWAYS OVERLY PROTECTIVE...' "FINE. ANYWAYS, SANS HOW'S YOU'RE RELATIONSHIP GOING?" Pap said enthusiastically.

Sans: "... Great I guess..." Sans said as he looked away.

Papyrus: "SANS? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus said in concern.

Sans: "..."

Papyrus then looked at Frisk for answer.

"Huh?" Frisk said as Pap looked at him... "Uhm..." Frisk looked at Sans wondering if it's okay to tell Pap. He just looked away... "slowly getting better" Frisk said awkwardly.

"ARE YOU SURE HUMAN?" Pap asked still concerned.

Frisk nodded "yeah..."

"OKAY..." Pap looked at Sans "SANS, IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG PLEASE TELL ME. JUST LIKE YOU SAID IM YOUR BROTHER, YOU ARE MY BROTHER TOO OKAY? IM ALSO WORRIED YOU KNOW?"  
Pap said.

Sans: "..."

Papyrus *sighed* "JUST TELL ME OKAY?" Pap said before he stood up "IM HEADING TO THE KITCHEN" Pap said since it's almost dinner time.

Pap took one more glance towards theme before he completely enters the kitchen.

  
Pap started to get his Ingredients out of the fridge.

Then somebody hugged him in the back as he was preparing. "Hello there darling~"

"HELLO THERE METTA" Pap said as he slightly turned around and kissed Mettaton in the forehead.

Then Mettaton moved to Paps side to see what he's cooking. "Red potatoes, olive oil, chicken, salt, pepper, leaves?"

Papyrus: "SPRIG THYMES"

Mettaton nodded "mushroom, chopped thymes?"

Papyrus nodded.

Mettaton: "Milk, flour, chicken stock, lemon, green beans, and leaves?"

Papyrus nodded "FLAT-LEAF PARSLEY"

Mettaton: "so what are you cooking with these ingredients?"

Papyrus: "LEMON CHICKEN SKILLET. AND!" Papyrus then suddenly move to show the ingredients on his other side which is onion, bell pepper, garlic powder, butter, salt, pepper, tomato sauce, spaghetti noodles, and hamburger meat "SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said enthusiastically.

Mettaton: "wow" Then Mettaton hugged Papyrus "You truly are amazing Papy"

Papyrus slightly became orange "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! IM STILL THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Yeah" then Mettaton kissed Papyrus cheek which made Papyrus face more orange.

.

.

.

"ANYWAYS, UHM METTA?" Papyrus said as he continues to prepare his Ingredients.

Mettaton: "Yes?"

Papyrus: "DID SOMETHING HAPPENED TO SANS? I KNOW I SHOULD BE ASKING HIM BUT HE WON'T ANSWER ME" Papyrus asked in worry.

"Hm? I don't know... He's just pretty much being a jerk like always" Mettaton said grumpily as he let go of Papyrus and watch he watched him prepare.

"ARE YOU SURE METTA? I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM" Papyrus said

Mettaton: "No, we aren't close and he despise me so I don't know but honestly his actions and personality towards me didn't change"

Papyrus: "OKAY" Then Papyrus gave Mettaton a quick kiss in the fire head "THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS, I'VE BEEN REALLY WORRIED SO SOMEONE AT LEAST ANSWERING ME IS GREAT" Papyrus said in a gentle tone.

______________

  
Sans and Frisk are still on the couch...

Frisk was feeling very awkward in this silence...

Then Sans held her hand which made Frisk flinch a bit.

Sans: "you okay?"

Frisk nodded...

Sans looked around.

(I'm dying while writing this)

Then when he made sure no one's around he held Frisk's check and gave Frisk a quick kiss on the lips.

"Tell me if there's something wrong okay?" Sans said

Frisk nodded.

Sans don't want her to feel uncomfortable or guilty or anything similar to that.

Frisk glanced away.

As Sans caressed her cheek in worry.

(I am seriously dying)

______________

"SO HOW IS IT?" Papyrus asked.

"Great!" Frisk said as she ate Paps cooking.

Papyrus: "JUST LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS ISN'T IT?"

Frisk nodded with food in her mouth.

"Yeah bro" Sans said lazily.

Mettaton just stared at him adoringly.

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

"You truly are un _pasta_ ble on improving pap" Sans said with a huge ridiculously stupid smile as he winked.

Papyrus: "SANS! YOU RUINED THE MOOD!"

Sans: "C'mon Paps don't be _upsetti_ about it"

Papyrus: "SANS, SERIOUSLY. STOP. RIGHT. NOW"

Mettaton grumbled as he is not amused on what Sans is doing.

Frisk on the other hand just chuckled as she watch the two siblings.

Sans: "Okay. But like I and you said earlier" Sans grabbed a lemon "your cooking is the _zest_ just like the _zest_ Papyrus you are" 

Papyrus was about to scream but "SANS... STOP PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER OUR NEIGHBORS.." Papyrus said as he kept his voice in a normal sound and held the urge to scream at Sans. "I DON'T WANT TO GET A REPORT FOR BEING SO LOUD AGAIN" Papyrus said.

"Okay" Sans said as he raised his arms up to show that he gave up and will finally stop. "If-"

Papyrus: "SANS, DON'T YOU DARE CONTINUE IT"

Sans stared at Pap... "... If that's"

"NO"

"You"

"SANS PLEASE"

"want"

Papyrus sighed at relief.

Mettaton and Frisk are laughing inside while they watch the two.

Sans: "Pap? Did you really thought I'm going to make another pun?" Sans said suspiciously.

Papyrus: "YES"

Sans: "Really pap? Don't you trust me?"

Papyrus: "SANS, I KNOW YOU. YOU ARE MY BROTHER. YOU ALWAYS BETRAY ME WHEN IT COMES TO STOPPING IN PUNS"

Sans: "do I?"

Papyrus quickly stood up and slightly forcibly placed his hand on her table "YES, YES YOU DO" Papyrus said seriously.

Sans backed away a little as Papyrus stood up "..." "...Okay..." 

Papyrus stared at Sans suspiciously which made Sans a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Frisk and Mettaton looked at each other while asking themselves 'wtf?!'

  
Mettaton broke the somewhat awkward silence by asking "are you two okay?"

"..."

Papyrus: "YEAH" Papyrus said as he sat down.

Sans sighed in relief. He honestly got a bit scared of Papyrus on that one.

And welp... That happened...

And then they continued eating their food while they talk to each other about random stuff and while Sans don't tell puns but gave a pun hint or a pun tease, which really made Papyrus almost lose his shit.

But Papyrus manage to calm down because he don't want another complain from their neighbors.

... It's great. Really great.

Sans been incredibly worried about Paps and knowing he is okay and seeing him okay is so relieving.

It's honestly sad that Pap will only be staying here for one month.

But at least Sans and everyone that cares about Pap know that Pap is okay.

Being a soldier is a dangerous job after all.

______________

"So you guys are staying here for the night?" Mettaton asked both Frisk and Sans hoping they would stay.

  
"Yup" Sans said

"Okay, so you guys already know where the guest room is, right?" Mettaton said.

"Yup" Sans said.

Mettaton: "Okay, I'll head out now-"

Sans: "don't you dare do anything to my brother" Sans said threateningly.

Mettaton: "he's my boyfriend" Mettaton said tauntingly before he head towards his and Paps room.

Sans gritted his teeth in anger knowing he can't do anything 'Paps an adult... And as much as I fucking hate it- Pap love the robot...' Sans *sigh*ed and let it be and just held Frisk hand "let's go?" Sans asked Frisk.

Frisk: "uhm... Did you tell mom about this?"

Sans: "yeah, I called her earlier and she's okay about it"

Frisk: "are you sure?"

Sans: "yes..." Sans started to scratch the back of his neck "Well, she's slightly not okay of us skipping our jobs but staying the night at Paps house is fine" Sans said

Frisk hesitated but "okay" then she stood up and head to the guest room ahead.

Sans just sat on the couch.

The guest room is on the second floor so Frisk walked towards the stairs...

Frisk looked back to see Sans not on the couch or following her... 'he must've teleported' Frisk thought and continued climbing up the stairs, walked on the hallway and finally, she arrived in front of the guest room. There is actually 5 guest rooms since Mettaton like to invite multiple people in the house and make them stay the night... Which is what Mettaton did to them.

Frisk opened the door.

And saw a guest room looking like it can fit a whole apartment room with kitchen and other stuff.

She isn't surprised by this. She already stayed the night in Metta and Paps house multiple times so it's nothing new for both Sans and Frisk.

'Speaking of Sans. Where is he?!... Sans is not on the guest room... Could he still be downstairs' Frisk thought as she turned around and "boo" Sans face with a glowing eye appeared behind her. Frisk screamed but quickly covered her mouth since she don't want to disturb others as she stumbled back down. Sans quickly held her as she almost fell down "Jeez Frisk, sorry" Sans said he honestly didn't expect her to fall down but then again, he's a skeleton.

"You okay Frisk?" Sans asked as he helped her balance.

Frisk nodded and balanced herself. Frisk walked towards one of the beds "I'll take this" and sat on one of the bed.

  
"No..." Sans sat beside Frisk and held her hand which made Frisk back away a little "We'll take this" Sans corrected.

Frisk: "Huh?"

Sans frowned and gently held and caressed her cheek "don't you remember Frisk?"

Frisk: "..." ... "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Uhm, so we're sharing?" Frisk said as she looked at the bed.

Sans let her cheek go and held her hand "yeah. Frisk?"

Frisk: "yeah?"

Sans: "do you feel uncomfortable about this? If you are, I will sleep on the other bed" Sans said worried he don't want her to feel uncomfortable or anything negative. Not after what he last time saw on her wrists.

Frisk: "No, it -s okay" Frisk said with a somehow awkward smile.

Sans: "really?"

Frisk nodded "really" now with a somehow still awkward but genuine smile.

Sans smiled "okay" then he lied down, turned on the night light and turned off the lights with his magic, and grabbed Frisk for a cuddle.

.

.

.

Frisk: "uhm... Sans?"

Sans: "yeah?"

Frisk: "uhm..." "..." "Nothing..."

Sans: "are you sure? Frisk?"

Frisk: "yeah" Frisk said as she looked away.

Something tells Sans that something is wrong but... *Sigh* "okay...".he just shoved it away and decided to just change the subject "Paps is so awesome isn't he?" Sans said, proud.

Frisk smiled "Yeah, he definitely is"

Sans: "like, ever notice how fast his cooking improved?"

Frisk: "yeah, in just 3 months his food became decent"

Sans: "and then in one year his food became very professional"

Frisk: "yeah! It's so amazing!"

Sans: "and still now he's still improving"

Frisk: "yeah! And he also appear on TV now too!"

Sans: "yeah! And he even have fans!"

Frisk: "yeah! And he's also awesome on shooting"

Sans: "yeah, on both with a sniper, bow, and a normal gun"

Frisk: "yeah! Remember the time where we decided to go to a shooting range?"

Sans: "yeah! He hit the target almost all the time! I can't even hit the target more than 5 times without missing!"

Frisk: "Yeah!"

Sans: "He's so awesome!"

Frisk: "Yeah, so awesome."

Sans tightened his hug a little bit and kissed Frisk in the head.

Frisk: "Mettaton is awesome too y'know?"

Sans frowned "I don't like that weird robotic microwave/calculator"

Frisk: "yeah, yeah, but you can't deny that he's also awesome and amazing. I mean, look how fast he became famous!"

Sans grumbled and as he cuddled Frisk. "Yeah, but he became famous because he's the only monster that is trying to be famous"

Frisk: "but he's still amazing! Look how many people he influenced!"

Sans: "yeah, yeah..."

Frisk turned around "Sans, you know can't keep hating him right?" Frisk said as she held Sans cheek.

Sans: "yeah..." Sans said as he glanced away.

Frisk: "Metta is Paps boyfriend you know"

Sans: "yeah, I know that"

Frisk smiled gently "they love each other"

Sans just nodded.

Frisk kissed gave Sans a quick peck in the cheek."you gotta get along with him"

Sans nodded "yeah, I'm trying..."

Frisk: "really?" Frisk said happy.

Sans kissed her cheek "Yeah... A little bit..."

Frisk smiled "that's okay... At least you're trying"

Sans: "yeah..."

______________

  
*knock* *knock* "SANS!"

.

"SANS! FRISK! WAKE UP!"

Frisk woke up and bought herself up... She looked at Sans who is beside her still hugging her.

"Sans" Frisk said as she tapped and shook Sans.

Sans grumbled-

"SANS, FRISK!"

Sans: "yeah, bro we're awake" Sans said as he stretched "Wait- what time is it?" Sans looked at the clock and... It's still 5:20 A.M " Pap, isn't this a bit early?" Sans asked.

Papyrus: "YEAH, BECAUSE YOU HAVE WORK"

Sans: "Pap, it's saturday, we don't have work"

Papyrus: "WELL, YOU TWO HAVE TO GO HOME"

Sans: "Toriel agreed that we'll stay here until 9:00 A.M, remember?"

Papyrus: "WELL, UHM... I MADE BREAKFAST ALREADY SO YOU TWO HAVE TO WAKE UP"

Sans: 'really?' "okay, we'll come downstairs in a minute"

Papyrus: "OKAY"

Then Papyrus walked away...

.

Sans looked at Frisk "let's go?"

Frisk nodded.

.

As the two walked downstairs they suddenly heard a "What happened punk?!"

Frisk: 'Undyne?'

They entered the kitchen and saw food on the table and Undyne talking to Papyrus while Papyrus smiled proudly and while Alphys is talking to Mettaton.

Frisk looked at Sans. Sans just raised his shoulders.

Frisk *sigh*ed and smiled then the two completely entered the kitchen.

Sans: "hey"

  
Everyone turned around and saw them.

Undyne rushed over to Frisk and held her "Hey Punk! It's been a long time huh?!"

Frisk nodded.

Alphys: "Uhm undy-"

Undyne: "I've been training so hard so you must've been training so hard too! Show me how strong you've gotten!" Undyne said as she flashes her wide grin.

Frisk: "Uhm... Sure!" Frisk said with full of determination and kind of show off her muscles? She actually doesn't have one since she's skipping her exercising lately hehe... "Sorry it's not that much"

Undyne: "What do you mean it's not that much?! That's very enough! It just doesn't show physically!"

Frisk: "oh, okay!" She's kinda right? She's been feeling herself being more determined lately so I guess Undyne is right.

.

Alphys: "Hey Sans"

Sans: "hm?"

Alphys: "are y- you really n- not going to come b- back on being a sc- scientist?"

Sans: "... Yeah" Sans said with his usual lazy smile

Alphys: "A- are you sure?" Alphys said doubting.

Sans: "yup! It's not like I need that much money anyway"

Alphys: "Sans, you only earn a few pounds on being on a hotdog stand, are you sure? We still have some openings if you want, so are you sure?" Alphys said without stuttering.

Sans: "Yeah, alph and don't worry about my financial situation it's my problem kay?"

Alphys:"o- okay, I'm just sa- saying tho"

Sans nodded.

______________

As they feast and as Sans throw a bunch of puns to really just to annoy people and while Pap is trying to stop both his puns and himself from screaming at the top of his lungs and while Pap is having trust issues on Sans when it comes to puns and while Mettaton tell Alphys about the improvements he wanted and while Alphys kept telling him that it's impossible, a bad idea or just no. And while Undyne is speaking about anime, movies, weapons, and fighting to Frisk and while Frisk listened to her both uncomfortably and comfortably in determination.

Undyne suddenly stood up on her chair and "ANNOUNCEMENT!!!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

Undyne got off her chair and walked beside Alphys "We're getting married" Undyne said.

.

.

.

"WOWIE!!!" "Oh my~" "wow!!! congrats!" "finally!"

Then "When's the wedding?" They all said.

Alphys: "we- we haven't de- decided yet..."

All: "Awww"

Undyne: "but we're working on it!"

All: "YEEES!"

Mettaton: "I want to be the bride's lady" (is that what you call it? Bride's lady? Sorry if I got it wrong)

Undyne: "yeah! And you" Undyne looked at Papyrus "you're going to be my best man!"

Papyrus: "REALLY?!"

Undyne: "Yeah! So you better be in our wedding!"

Sans: "I just wanted to see the wedding" Sans said lazily "You two have been together for years"

Frisk: "same?" Frisk said nervously.

Alphys and Undyne: "yeah... Sorry for the long wait"

Undyne: "we've been hesitating on marriage since we've started to fight more back then and we don't want to get married when we aren't sure we'll last so we let our relationship be girlfriends for a while"

Alphys nodded.

Undyne held Alphys hand "But now! We are finally getting married! We are ready!!!" Undyne kissed Alphys in the lips "I love you so much my yellow lizard!"

Alphys face became red.

And everyone just awed at the cute and perfect couple.

They are perfect... So perfect and they are sure of that.

And after their stay and seeing Pap and Metta's loving relationship despite both of them being so busy and spending time with Paps again for a long time and seeing Undyne and Alphys relationship finally going to another huge step after being sure about their relationship.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!!
> 
> Bruh! I struggled a bit on writing this but with the help of music I managed to get it XD
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, noticed that Frisk and Sans didn't fuck?


	9. Ajax

It's been days after the day they stayed at Papyrus and Sans is still wondering 'Did I rush something?' He is still wondering but most of the time he just shove it away.

He shove it away because he can't waste thinking about something while he's finally alone with Frisk... Like what is happening now...

He and Frisk we're on a park just walking around together while eating ice cream.

Sans looked at Frisk... 'Perfect... So perfect. Perfect person to be with alone and perfect place to be in' Sans said with a smile.

Frisk noticed Sans staring at her and look at Sans in confusion... "Uhm" She don't know why but Sans staring at her makes her feel a bit uncomfortable "Sans? Is there something on my face?" She asked because it seems like that's the reason.

"There is" Sans then held her face "And it's beauty" Sans said with such tone that it made Frisk face turn red.

Frisk looked away and slapped Sans hand away as they stopped walking "Sans! Stop! They might notice and see us!" Frisk whispered both flushed and worried.

"So what about them? I don't ca-"

Frisk look at Sans with a serious face making him remember their situation.

"Oh yeah..." Sans look down and away "Sorry..." Sans whispered.

"It's okay, just don't do it again" Frisk said with a gentle voice.

Sans gritted his teeth "Yeah, sure" Sans said with a cold tone. 'Why can't we just act like we really are something?! Why?! We love each other don't we?! So why?! Why do Frisk care so fucking much about those stuff?! Like the hell people around us knew us!' Sans said in his mind in anger.

Frisk noticed his cold tone and "Sans?" She said as she is worried.

"hm?" Sans said as he look at Frisk

"Is something wrong?" Frisk asked.

Sans frowned 'Yeah, and I don't like being secret anymore' "Nothing's wrong Frisk" Sans said with his usual lazy tone.

Frisk smiled in relief and they continued walking "Okay, I-"

"Frisk?!" A voice from behind shouted.

Both Sans and Frisk turned around and... "Ajax!" Frisk said brightly while Sans gritted his teeth in anger 'why is he here?! Why now?!'

Ajax ran towards them... Or more like towards Frisk.

"Hello there, Sans, Frisk!" Ajax exclaimed.

"Sup..." Sans said with a hint of rudeness hoping Ajax would notice and go away. 'this is one of my only time with Frisk, why does he want?! Can't he just let us be for now?! At least for now?!?!' Sans said in his mind as he secretly gritted his teeth.

Frisk hugged Ajax tightly.

Which made Sans clench his fists in jealousy.

Then he noticed Ajax blushed which made Sans more furious 'don't even dare...'

And then their hug finally ended which made Sans less furious.

Ajax looked at Frisk and then Sans "So... What are you guys up to?" Ajax asked.

"Nothin' much, just walking around the park" Frisk said with a bright smile.

Sans walked slightly faster as he tried to calm himself and convince himself to not throw Ajax away with his blue magic.

'This day is supposed to be a great day but because of this annoying red head it was fucking ruined'

The two talked... And talked... Sans didn't listen as he don't want to listen. He have a feeling that if he listened he will lose it.

Then... Sans took a quick glance at them and-...

Sans magic fired up in anger as he saw Ajax being so close to Frisk with his arm around Frisk's shoulder.

.

.

.

It took a ton of control not to blast Ajax's face away with a gaster blaster but... He managed it... For Frisk...

Sans slowed down and then he reached at Frisk's hand and held it and then pulled her towards him making Ajax remove his arm around Frisk with an embarrassed blush which made Sans more furious at him.

'this guy-...' Sans gritted his teeth.

Frisk looked at him and worry.  
Sans looked away.  
Frisk frowned "Sans? Is there something wrong?" Frisk asked making the three of them stop walking.

'Isn't the answer obvious?!' "Huh? What do you mean Frisk?" Sans asked as he tightened his grip in Frisk's hand.

Frisk flinched a bit and "... Okay..." Then "we'll talk later" Frisk muttered in worry.

Sans didn't respond but just watched Ajax trying to stop him from ever touching Frisk in such ways.

'Frisk is mine... And only mine...' Sans said to himself with his left hand holding Frisk's hand and with his right hand clenching a fist as he gritted his teeth as he tried his best to control himself.

______________

  
The day went great... For Frisk and Ajax...

But for Sans... It's one of his worst day in his life. So here he is, at home, in the middle of the night, awake, pinning Frisk in the couch in anger and jealousy as he said "Again? Seriously Frisk?"

"What are you talking about?!" Frisk said as he tried to free her wrist from Sans grip with fear but this just made Sans' grip more tight and painful which made her yelp in pain.

"Frisk, stop trying to get away and talk to me" Sans ordered in a serious tone with his right eye blue as he used his magic to force her to stay still.

Frisk stopped then for a few seconds finally calmed down she looked up at Sans now, with almost no fear "What is it Sans" Frisk said trying to sound brave as possible.

"That thing with Ajax" Sans gritted his teeth as he remembered the way they acted towards each other "I told you to quit hanging out with that Ajax!" Sans said as he tightened his grip on Frisk's wrist more in anger which made her cry out in pain.

Sans loosened his grip as fast as possible as he heard and saw her cry in pain "Shit! Sorry Frisk!" Sans fully let go of her wrists and saw the bruises he made "Frisk-" Sans grabbed her wrist and tried his best to heal it with his healing magic even if he's bad at it "sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry" Sans chanted as he panicked. 'I don't want to hurt Frisk. I never want to hurt Frisk! I just want- I just got so fucking jealous! I just want her to stay the fuck away from the Ajax! I never meant to hurt her?' Sans said in his mind as a few blue tears came out from his eye sockets as he tried his best to heal her and as he chanted the word "sorry" over and over for Frisk like a prayer.

Frisk slapped Sans' hand away from her wrists with a face of fear, pain and tears streaming down from her eyes.

San stares at her in silence with a face of guilt "Frisk-..."

Frisk stood up and walked awa- Sans held her "Frisk, wait... I'm sorry" Sans said as he looked down in guilt.

"... I just need some space" Frisk said as she pushed Sans' hand away gently then she walked towards the front door.

Sans sat there in the couch full of guilt as he watched her exit the house with bruises he made "..." 'I messed up didn't I?...'

Sans felt almost nothing but just guilt... 'Do Frisk hate me now?...'

Probably...

But hopefully no...

'I didn't mean it... I seriously didn't mean it... I- I just got taken over by a great amount of jealousy, I didn't mean it...'  
Sans said in his mind... These are words he wanted to say to Frisk right now so fucking badly but... He don't know why but for some reason he just sat there, frozen like a statue as some few tears fall down from his eye sockets.

"I'm sorry" Sans croaked.

______________

**Tomorrow~**

Sans woke up... Sans sat down at the couch as he remembers what happened last night.

"Sans, your finally awake (skyrim)" Toriel said as she, from what it looks like in Sans perspective, preparing breakfast with Chara.

Sans nodded and looked down with guilt. "Where's Frisk?" Sans said still looking down with guilt... He's worried... And hoping she don't hate him.

"I found her sleeping in her bedroom" Chara said then she noticed Sans somewhat negative stature. "Did... Something happened?" Chara asked concerned about them.

"..." It took a while for Sans to find the right words but "Nothing happened, just asking" Sans said as he forced himself to sound normal and not guilty or something similar.

"...okay" Chara said not convinced but let him be... Chara knew Sans don't trust him so him lying to her is well, predictable.

.

.

.

"Breakfast is ready!" Toriel called as she walked towards Frisk's bedroom to call her.

Sans stood up and sat down again but now in the kitchen with food in front of him. Sans began eating with no words whatsoever. He was silent... Very much of what happened a last night and possibilities of what he could've done last night plagued his mind. His eye sockets are empty with his mind and emotions crowded with mostly guilt.

Then he heard Toriel footsteps... Weird isn't it? But he was in this house for a long time so he got to know who's footsteps are who.

Then... Frisk.

Sans looked up and saw her... She's wearing sweater today... Not her usual sweater but... A longer sweater that almost cover her hand.

Sans looked away in guilt and continued eating as he knew what is beneath those sleeves.

Sans took small glances at her time to time as he is worried about her.

In those times he noted

Frisk... Ignores me, and never looked at me which is not what she usually do.

Frisk stays away from me.

Frisk flinched a bit when something touched her wrists slightly roughly.

.

Sans... He messed up so bad didn't he?

.

______________

Sans was on a walk... Just walking around as he self reflect about what happened last night and how he fcked up so bad...

It's so bad... And on how Frisk probably hate him now... I mean, she ignores him... Never looked at him... And stay 6 feet away from him almost all the time, which is, obviously, she never ever do until now.

Sans didn't just self reflect but also thought of how he is going to apologise... What he did was a very big deal... He bruised her and it's a very obvious and painful one too... And it's because of one simple fucking reason "he don't like Frisk hanging out with Ajax".... Ajax who is Frisk's best childhood friend! What the fuck is wrong with him?!...

Hopefully... Tho... Frisk would forgive him...

He love her... He never meant to hurt her.

'I love he-'

"Hey Sans!" A very familiar voice that he definitely despises said.

Sans looked at his side and saw Ajax staring at him curiously. "What's up?" Ajax asked.

"Nothing much" Sans said with a somehow defeated tone as he knew that 'this is Frisk's friend... As much as I hated him Ajax is Frisk's best friend... And I can't force her to stay away from her friend' Sans said to himself in defeat.

"Great! I guess? *Chuckle*" Ajax looked away nervously "Hey uhm Sans... Can I tell you a secret?" Ajax said looking away with a smile.

"Sure?"

"Hehe... Uhm... I- I was- uhm... Hehe... I'm planning on confessing to Frisk next week hehe" Ajax said nervously as he faced Sans.

"..." 'what?...' "Nice! Good luck! Sorry but I got to go, I think my shift is starting" Sans said as he stood up and walked away fast.

"Okay!" Ajax said as he waved his hand... 'Wait... Isn't it Sunday today?'

______________

Sans stopped walking after he managed to isolate himself...

.

.

.

Ajax....is going to confess... Next week

.

Frisk... Frisk probably hate me...

.

Frisk...

Frisk, you won't accept my confession, would ya?

.

Frisk hate me... She... Probably would...

.

They are best friends... Childhood best friends...

.

.

.

No... NO... I can't let him!

Frisk. Frisk is mine! NONONONONO!

There's no way in hell I'd let him take her away from me. If he does...-

.

I have to stop it or maybe apologize to Frisk quick! Or whatever! I need to do something!

Frisk... You can't leave me...

I love you...

Please don't leave me...

______________

  
Sans waited... It was nighttime...

.

'What the hell is Frisk taking so long? It's already nighttime. Is she asleep already?... Nah, Frisk sleeps with me all the time; I'm still having some nightmares and she knew that' Sans thought... He thought.

.

.

.

He can't sleep...

'where is she?!'

.

.

.

'Frisk...'

.

.

.

After what feels like eternity of waiting Sans finally stood up.

As he can't sleep and well... He wanted to talk with her about what happened and apologize...

.

And maybe tell her to reject Ajax next week.

.

Sans opened Frisk's bedroom and...

'she's fast asleep'

.

'why did she sleep in here?... She usually sleep with me...'

.

Then an answer came up in his mind... 'She hated me...'

.

Sans froze for a moment and then she walked towards her and sat beside her bed...

"Frisk..." Sans said as he played with her hair and as he stares at her in guilt... "I'm sorry..." 'im sorry... I'm very sorry... Frisk...'

.

.

.

Sans leaned down and kissed her in the lips as she was fast asleep...

Then he walked away with a face of sadness...

Frisk hated him...

Sans gritted his teeth in anger and sadness.

'One week probably isn't enough time for me to apologise correctly and for her to fully forgive me...'

Sans sat down in the couch... Alone.

Sans stared at his empty side...

Sans clenched his fists...

'no... That Ajax can't take Frisk away from me...'

'i won't let him'

.

'I'll never let him'

______________

The next day again...

Another day or night whatever you call it without Frisk... A day without Frisk ever talking to Sans... A day with Frisk ignores him...

Sans well, tries his best to well, kind of say sorry?

He didn't say sorry like... Say it. Even if he really want to, but he don't want to force her to talk to him... Not after what happened... He don't want her to hate him more.

So, he just did it in act... He often tries to interact with her, not forcefully but something that's obvious... Obvious to only Frisk and Frisk alone.

However... 'Is Frisk really noticing my apologies?'...

From Frisk ignoring him most of the time it's hard to know... He really wished he know, this question been really bothering him lately and bothering him more and more as the days passes and Ajax' confession was getting near and near.

.

He can't let it happen.

.

Sans was also trying to delay Ajax' confession. Why? To give Sans more time to apologise and find the right time to REALLY apologise.

But... It seems like almost all of his attempts had failed...

.

.

.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Sans shouted (not that loud but a shout not loud enough for everyone to wake up) as he can't sleep with thoughts running around his head.

"Frisk..." Sans whispered... He somehow can't sleep without her...

Not because of the nightmares... Well, maybe the reason is also the nightmares but! ............ He don't know why... He just can't sleep.

Oh, how much he just wanted to just either bring him to the couch with him or just sleep beside her in her bed... But... That would definitely make Frisk hate her more... And... It's fucked up so he can't do any of those...

He gone so messed up isn't he?

Like... What in the fucking world is he fantasizing about?!

What the fucking hell?!

.

But thankfully he at least knew that what he is somehow fantasizing about is fucked up... At least he knew that.

.

Frisk...

.

Time is for him is running out isn't it?

.

Tommorow... Tommorow is the day...

The day that damned Ajax is going to confess...

.

I need to do something... At least something!

.

Frisk... I can't loose you... I love you...

______________

.

.

.

Seems like the day has finally come.

Sans gritted his teeth.

He stared at the somehow ugly (beautiful) place where this damned Ajax is going to confess.

.

He need to do something...

So he did.

And well, let's just say this time it didn't fail... The whole place is a mess "heh" there is no way that his confession will still continue "heh"

There is no way.

.

Or so he thought.

.

______________

**Ajax POV**

"Uhm..."

"Ajax? Is something wrong?" Said the blind folded concerned.

The beautiful place or what is supposed to be a beautiful place is now a mess... There's a lot of puddles everywhere, trash, rotten food. Who's food even is this?! And other disgusting stuff...

This... This isn't what I planned!!!

I want this day to be special!!! This is the day God damnit!

.

.

.

"Ajax?"

"Yeah, Frisk" Ajax walked behind her and started removing her blindfold.

This place is a mess... But that doesn't matter... All that matters is that I love Frisk.

Which is actually the reason I wanted to make this place beautiful but, well yeah...

.

Why do I sound like one of those guys on romance movies?... What the heck?

Anyways...

"Frisk... Sorry if this place is a mess" Then I fully removed her blind fold.

"Uhm..." Frisk looked at me and smiled "it's okay!"

I sighed in relief "I don't know why this place gone in mess... But that is not important..." I said even though I spent like what? Thousands? My whole salary for a month?

And I even planned a fucking dinner for this. An expensive one too!

But anyways.

"Frisk... I actually planned to do more activities before this but since this place is a mess and we can't do that anymore..."

"?"

"Frisk Dreemur... I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" I said with a smile and a pinkish red blush in my face as I sweat in nervousness


	10. Realization

Sans ran... And ran... And ran...

He don't know where he's going... But... He just ran...

.

He lost...

.

From his and Frisk's currently situation it's obvious that she accepted it... And plus... Frisk and Ajax are childhood best friends...

.

He lost her... And he can't do anything about it... He can't get her back...

.

Ha! Like she was ever his.

They we're never together... Officially... They are a secret... A forbidden secret.

They we're never supposed to be together.

.

Wait... Is that why Frisk always seems to feel uncomfortable around him?...

.

.

.

Heh... Heh... Yeah... How could he not realize?... Of course it is...

'Frisk... I still inflicted pain on you didn't I?

No matter how I tried not to; I still inflicted pain on you'

.

Sans slowed down then he sat down at a bench.

He is alone now... Both on this place and on his situation.

Frisk... Left him...

And soon... Tori would too...

.

"Frisk... I'm sorry..." But it's late... Far too late.

Frisk is gone with that Ajax.

.

He loved Frisk... Even if it's wrong and no matter how it's wrong.

He just love her.

The way she made him feel, the way she made him want to act.

It's felt so great.

But, yeah... It's wrong, disgusting, and messed up. He knew that... He knew that ever since he started to feel some kind of way for her.

.

It's just that... He don't care back then... And still, now he still don't care. And possibly will never care.

.

He honestly should probably start to care.

Look at him! He outside sitting on a bench crying alone!

And why?

Because of all of this! Because if what he did!

He gone too fucking careless and now he is getting what he asked for...

A fucking regret!

.

But... How can he care when he loves Frisk so much... Love the way her voice sound, love the way she smile, the way she walks so beautifully gentle when she felt shy or embarrassed, the way her hair moves, and the way all of what I just said made him feel. It's just felt so good... And he can't help but crave for more. For more of her smile and everything, just everything. He wanted it... Again... And again... And again.

So he can't help it... He can't help but not care when everything that he ever dreamed for is with him, loving him.

He just wanted to ignore all those thoughts and enjoy those beautiful scene... Even if it's wrong.

Wrong on all ways.

How wrong it is to feel a certain way about her.

.

Like, he is Frisk's step-father, what the hell is he doing?! Why the hell is he kissing, holding hands and having sex with her! What the hell?! This is messed up in all ways! What is wrong with him?! How can he become this low?! How can he manage to ignore all these facts?!

.

Because... He felt alone...

Look at his relationship... It's breaking...

Even with his progress on getting along with Chara it's still falling...

They are still having arguments, shouting at each for whatever reason...

He don't know what reason... But he knew, that soon... This "Family" is going to break...

It's obvious.

Look at him. He's already cheating, isn't that enough to break this "Family" down?

Just one person Toriel, Chara, or Asriel ever finding his and Frisk's relationship out will surely break this "Family" down.

No matter how much Frisk tries to stop it, it will still break down.

Even if the reason isn't Chara or Their relationship. It's still going to break down... And everyone who's part of the family can see it.

And honestly?

It felt lonely... There's thing he knew that only him could understand.

Even Frisk can't understand it.

But for him to at least not to feel alone is having Frisk with him...

Frisk might not understand him fully but it's okay... At least she can understand him even for a little bit... Even... For a little bit...

And that little bit is enough to make him feel understood.

Maybe, just maybe it's the source of why he felt this butterflies in the stomach feeling. This feeling of being understood.

.

.

.

But now...

Frisk is gone...

He lost her to someone that probably deserve her more.

But he love her and losing her is... Painful... So painful...

It honestly felt like a huge piece of him just died.

Ah, so painful...

He can't live without that piece... He somehow felt like he needed it so much.

So much... To the point he is now crying so hard in the bench alone to the point he can't breathe a little.

He love her.

But now... He can't love her.

Actually, he can't love her... Ever... Ever since the day he felt some kind of way for her. He never EVER have the right to love her.

It's painful... Very painful...

'Did Frisk ever loved me?' Did she ever felt the way he felt towards him? Did she?

From her actions and now... Probably the answer is no and never...

It sucks... It's hurts...

This is probably what Frisk felt everytime he touched her in a certain way...

A feeling of guilt, sadness, and the feeling of having no power from knowing you can't do anything about what happening.

Ah,... It's painful... So painful.

"Frisk, I love you" Sans croaked between his cries.

Cries of realization and pain.

A realization he already realized but... It's a realization he never want to focus on... Even if it's probably the most important thing to focus from all of what happened.

He just want to love her.

But even if he didn't realize this he can't love her anymore.

She probably is with Ajax... Doing some romantic shit he don't want to see.

If he did see it, it's going to be so painful to see...

He felt a huge amount of jealousy that he probably shouldn't feel...

Why he shouldn't be feeling all this love, and jealousy?

Because he don't have the right to feel so.

He never ever had the right to feel so.

.

.

.

______________  
It's been weeks... Isn't it?

It's been weeks since after what happened and weeks after Ajax confessed to Frisk.

Frisk been ignoring Sans... For obvious reasons.

And honestly, she also just want a break from all this "relationship" thing... Even if she really don't know if they really have a relationship.

But if they do... She wanted to get a little break from how disgusting and wrong it is.

And she felt great... Really great about it.

But time to time she felt guilty for ignoring him... He is after all very sorry about what he did.

And sorry since she knew that Sans needed her from all his nightmares...

But... She ignores all that.

She wanted a break and even if it hurts Sans, that's okay, she'll stop ignoring Sans after well I don't know maybe when she felt comfortable again with him. Which will probably take a long time to happen.

But that's fine... Right?

.

.

.

Maybe... It isn't...

Sans seems to distance himself from Frisk. It's actually good in Frisk's perspective but it's not good anymore when he also distance himself to almost everyone.

He almost always looks down with a very gloomy face and when he looks up and smiles his smile now seems obviously forced.

And one time Frisk decided to check on Sans. Why? Because she's worried about him.

Worried why he is acting like how he is acting now.

Yeah, he always sad and depressed from all this, especially when Chara is here but now... He seems more sad. And now... It's obvious. Even Toriel and Chara is worried.

So Frisk decided to check on him.

And...

She saw him well, having a nightmare... Again.

.

.

.

Out of guilt, and worry Frisk walked towards him in order to wake him up and give him some comfort.

  
"Sans, wake up" Frisk said as she shook Sans awake.

Sans opened his eyes and quickly got up as with his eyes full of tears and as he panted... Then he saw Frisk looking at him in worry.

He didn't think... And hugged Frisk... Tight.

And Frisk hugged back.

Feeling Frisk warmness once again in this hug really made him feel great... Oh, so great. He felt understood and cared and... Loved.

Frisk on the other hand felt guilt, guilt because of how she ignores him to the point he is now... This.

She never thought this would happen but it did.

And... Now, she would probably never ever ignore him again.

.

Then after a while in their hug Sans pushed Frisk away and said "s- sorry..." Then he lied down in the couch again to sleep.

"It's okay Sans" Frisk said with a reassuring voice.

.

"Do you want me to sleep here with you?" Frisk asked still a little uncomfortable about this but...

"... Nah, I'm fine" Sans said with an obvious sad tone.

"Are you sure?" Frisk asked shocked by his answer.

"Yeah..."

.

Frisk hesitated but out of guilt and from remembering what happened back then and remembering how wrong and ect. this is she answered "okay..." Then she walked away with a feeling of guilt...

Sans is obviously not feeling alright just from his tone, actions, and the way he looks down all the time he is obviously not okay.

And yet she walked away leaving him with his misery.

She's cruel isn't she?

Like, why would she leave him? She knew he is not okay and been having nightmares a lot lately and yet she ignores him his because she felt uncomfortable...

Or maybe she isn't cruel...

Maybe it's just that her walking away, and ignoring Sans is the right thing to do.

Sans and Frisk's relationship is messed up. Really messed up. And unhealthy too.

And she knew that.

So Frisk ignoring Sans is the right thing to do.

And that's a huge fact.

But...

It seems to have made Sans depressed about this.

.

.

.

'Why?' Frisk asked herself.

Why would he be so depressed about this to the point his emotions become so obvious... Why?...

Does Sans love her?...

No... It couldn't be, they are just well, maybe fuck buddies, I don't know.

But Frisk is sure that... Sans don't love her... Right?

They are just kind of like fuck buddies who understands and care for each other... And plus if he indeed love her it would be so messed up and wrong so there's no way right?

There's no way Sans love her right?

RIGHT?

.  
.  
.

______________

Frisk woke up and got up then a huge wave of emotions quickly took over her.

She looked down...

.

.

.

She needed to do something about it...

She definitely needed to do something.

  
So she did... Kinda.

When Frisk was alone with Sans.

"Hey Sans!" Frisk said with a cherry voice as she tried to get Sans attention from him staring at the ground.

"Huh?" Sans looked at Frisk confused by her sudden actions.

Frisk has been ignoring Sans for weeks so Sans being surprised by this isn't surprising... And it was making her feel guilty at the same time.

She really did hurt him...

"How's it going?" Frisk asked.

"Good, I guess, anyways I gotta go" Sans said as he hurriedly teleported away.

'huh?... Weird...' Frisk thought.

.

Then Frisk tried to get his attention again once.

Then again.

Then again

Then again

Then again

Then again

Then again

Then again

...

It was... Getting tiring... Really...

Frisk has tried to get his attention again and again...

But he would always would teleport away...

.

Funny, isn't it?

Frisk was used to be the one ignoring Sans but now... It seems like the tables have turned.

It was very tiring...

Frisk was worried... Really worried.

As the days passed and as Frisk tries to get his attention Sans seems to be getting more and more depressed.

And... He also seems to get in more arguments with Toriel more and more lately... But unlike back then... He just seems to ignore almost everything that Toriel says and just stay silent when in the argument.

What is in his mind? Why does he seems like to always doze off into day dream or deep thinking almost everytime?

.

Sucks Frisk can't read minds.

.

She really is curious and worried on why is Sans acting like this.

Is it because of her?  
Is it because of Toriel?  
Is it because of Chara?

Frisk really wanted to get her questions to be answered but Sans always teleports away when she just started the conversation.

This is really such a pain in the ass.

The amount or concern and worry is really eating her up. She is having a hard time sleeping because of this.

Why is Sans acting so gloomy all of the sudden?!  
Why is it so obvious?!  
Why-...

______________

  
Frisk walked outside.

Frisk figured out that Sans was at the park tonight.

Yeah, tonight. It's currently in the middle of the night right now.

Frisk got a taxi and went towards the park where Sans is.

.

.

.

After a minute or so Frisk got out of the taxi and decided to look for Sans.

It's honestly pretty hard to look for him since he is well... short and it's in the middle of the night which meant not much light.

But thankfully Sans isn't that far which made her quickly see him.

"Sans"

Sans turned around and saw Frisk...

"What are you doing here?" Sans asked shocked to see Frisk with him.

  
Frisk sat down beside him which made Sans back out a little "We need to talk"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sans asked with an obvious nervous tone as he slowly and slowly backed away.

"Sans, why do-"

Sans suddenly ran away.

.

.

.

Why did he ran away? What's wrong with him? Why the hell is he being so emotional all of the sudden? Why does it felt like all his emotions are going to explode just from seeing or hearing Frisk? Why does he felt like he is going to cry everytime Frisk is with him? Why and how do Frisk made him like this? What did Frisk do to him that made him like this? Wh- Sans looked back as he ran and saw Frisk trying to catch him which made him run faster.

His emotions are taking over him again.

Hell, he even forgot he could teleport.

"Sans! Wait! I just wanted to talk!" Frisk shouted as she tries to catch up to Sans.

Sans sped up as tears fell out from his eye sockets then suddenly... He tripped from a stupid stone which slowed him down and made Frisk managed to catch up to him.

Sans stands up and tries to run away again but before he could even try a hand held his arm stopping him.

"Sans..." Frisk said gently as she held his arm.

Sans didn't do anything... He just stared at Frisk with as tears fall from his eyes sockets.

"Sans, please" Frisk begged.

Sans gritted his teeth. "What is it?" Sans said with a strong yet sad tone. "Is it about us Frisk?... If so I'm sorry... I'll try to uhm..." Sans glanced away "yeah..." As he was lost... He honestly don't want to talk about it. He's tired...

"Huh? What? No!" Frisk stared at Sans in shock. "Sans... Is that why your acting like this?" Frisk said with guilt.

"..." Sans didn't say anything but just stayed silent as he didn't know what to say... Because she is right.

"Sans, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be... It's my fault, heh... Don't worry about it" Sans said with an obviously fake smile.

"Sans stop it... It's obvious. Sans, I'm sorry..." Frisk said genuinely.

"...Frisk, uhm..." Sans glanced away then looked back at Frisk again now with a sad smile "So, how's it going?"

"Huh?" Frisk was confused.

"I heard, uhm..." Sans gritted his teeth he really don't want to say his name but for the sake of avoiding another thing "Ajax confessed to you..."

"Huh?" Frisk was shocked by this so she asked "how did you found out?"

"How did it go?" In a very obvious fake neutral tone.

He really is having a hard time trying to hide his emotions right now isn't he?

"Sans, stop"

"Actually, I didn't hear it heh, he actually just said it to me that he's going to confess heheh... I'm just wondering how'd it go y'know?" Sans said.

"Sans, stop"

"And we-"

"Sans!"

Sans held Frisk shoulders "why?! What do you want?! I already distanced myself! Isn't that enough?! I'm sorry!!!" Sans said as he cried after all his emotions exploded in him. "I'm sorry! I know what we're doing is wrong! I knew it's disgusting! So I'm sorry! Now what do you want?!"

Frisk stared at him shocked... And guilty.

It's really Frisk's fault on why he is like this isn't it? It is... She really did left him to the point that he is in this state... She really is cruel.

"I- *hic* I'm sorry... It's just that I- you- *hic* you're the only one who can understand me... I'm sorry..." Sans croaked his last sentence as he cried.

"Sans..." Frisk reached out to hold Sans cheek and... Kissed him...

Sans was shocked by Frisk sudden action and this made him pull away but... Frisk pulled him closer which made him slowly... Melt into the kiss.

.

Frisk figured out that this is probably the only way to make him slightly calm and comfortable and not run away from her.  
And plus... Sans probably need this.

Then suddenly as Sans melted in the kiss; Sans made the kiss deeper which raised a red flag on Frisk's mind and made her quickly pull away from the kiss.

Sans was confused at first and then terrified and disgusted at himself. "I'm sorry" then he ran away.

Fuck... He did it again. He is really disgusting.

But before he could even fully stand up Frisk held Sans' arm and pulling him down and again with a kiss.

Which made Sans pull away successfully this time.

"Sans, don't- don't run away again..." Frisk said sadly as she held his arm.

She really did felt really bad when he started distancing himself. Frisk felt a lot of worry, sadness, and guilt.

Frisk would probably can't bear it if Sans distanced himself more.

Sans hesitated. This was all wrong... But due to temptation and missing her and well, him being slightly love sick he gave up and pulled Frisk into a kiss.

He, really missed this.

As much as he tries to distance and stay away from this.

This feeling of being loved and understood is really great...

He love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is probably going shit so... I'm really sorry.


	11. Better

______________  
 **Months later~**

  
Frisk woke up  
As the shine of sunlight woken her.

Frisk opened her eyes and tried to move but then she felt Sans hug became tightened as he don't want to let her go.

"Sans" Frisk said as she tapped his shoulder to wake him up or to make him let go of her or both.

But instead of letting her go Sans tightened his hug towards her more "Frisk..." Sans murmured in her ear.

"Sans wake up!" Frisk said now pushing Sans away due to how Sans hug her so tightly.

Sans opened on of his eyes and smiled and then he gave her a kiss in the cheek before he let her go.

Frisk got up from the couch and said "It's morning" in a whisper for herself to hear.

Frisk looked back at Sans and asked "What day is it?"

"Hm... Saturday? I think?" Sans said.

"No, date? What date is it?" Frisk asked once again.

"Oh! It's uhm... 9 today" Sans said as he got up and hugged Frisk from behind.

"Hm... Okay"

Sand really is glad Frisk rejected that damn Ajax.  
Really.

And also glad that Frisk is still with him.  
Having her in his embrace is so great he can't describe the feelings he feels everytime he is close with her and having her with him, he wish he can describe it but he just somehow can't.

But enough of that.

He wanted to focus on her. He wanted to savor this moments with her.

.

.

.

"We're going to visit Asgore today right?" Frisk said.

Sans grumbles but answered anyways "Ya, I think we're going there on hm... Maybe 10 AM?" Sans said as he hugged Frisk tighter.

"Okay..."

Sans smiled and started cuddling with Frisk.

He really is glad...

______________  
 **To Asgore's Mansion or Palace**  
 **(Whatever you call it)**

  
Sans, Frisk and Chara is well amazed... I mean who wouldn't be amazed at this fucking place?!

Then again... He's a king so it makes sense.

The three walked towards the door and saw a bunch of royal guards both monster and human watching their every move.

'Never thought Asgore would this be guarded' Sans said in his mind 'Then, once again, he's a king and because he's a king meant he is powerful and with power means a lot of enemies and he is also a monster which meant a lot of enemies'

The three finally arrived at the door and saw four royal guards looking at them.  
They already visited this place a lot of times so they don't have to do much to enter other than scanning for dangerous items of course.

They are used to this since they've gone here a lot of times already.

.

Finally, they entered the house/mansion/palace whatever you call it.

One of the guards inside the house saw them and ran as he shouted "Your majesty! You have guests!"

The three stood there as they waited for Asgore or anyone to come down.

.

.

.

And finally!

Asgore came down stairs to meet them.

"Sans! Chara! Frisk!" Asgore exclaimed happily as he goes downstairs.

Both Chara and Frisk ran towards him and hugged their Dad.

Yes, dad Frisk have known Asgore as her dad all this years from the way he treats her, she have grown to know him as her father.

Sans smiled a lazy smile as he slowly walks towards them.  
He did it slowly since he don't want to ruin their moment right now.

After their embrace ended Sans finally said something "hey"

"Hey, how's it going?" Asgore asked as he signed the three to go in the living room.

"Great" Sans said.

"Hey dad, where's Azzy?" Chara interrupted.

"Hm? I think he's upsta-"

"Chara" A voice from behind said.

Everyone turned around and saw Asriel standing with a gentle and sweet smile.

"Azzy!" Chara said as she ran and hugged Asriel.

Frisk came with them and made a group hug.

Cute and adorable isn't it?

Yeah, really cute.

After a while they ended their hug and then a caramel furred bunny monster woman holding what seems like a 5 months old baby walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hello" she said in a gentle voice.

Frisk and Sans smiled and said "hello" back at her.  
Chara frowned at start and smiled... A fake smile.  
While Asriel just frowned... Frowned at both Sans and the monster.

The woman walked towards Asgore with an awkward smile.

.

Awkward silence...

.

"What's the kid's name?" Sans asked as he hoped this silence would go away.

"Albert" Asgore and Adley said.

Yup, Adley is Asgore's new wife's name.

Everyone sat down.

And started talking about stuff they'd like to talk about.

.

Except for Asriel and Chara...

"Tsk" Asriel said as he walked away with Chara following him.

And from how obvious Asriel made his tsk made, everyone heard it.

Asgore frowned and sighed as he got up and followed them.

"..."

"S-sorry" The bunny monster said as she got up and goes upstairs.

"..." Both Frisk and Sans just sat there... In silence... As awkwardness took over them.

.

.

.

"Huh... That happened... Anyways, I'm going to get water" Sans said as he looked at Frisk "do you also?..."

Frisk nodded.

"Okay" And Sans walked away to get some water to at least reduce some awkwardness right now.

.

Why are they not used to this? I mean, they've visited this place a lot of times and they've seen something like this 3 times already... Maybe it's because of their situation? Hm... Maybe... But it could also probably both Sans and Frisk's new situation. Which is if you think about it makes these times much awkward but... They've always been very awkward when this happens even when Sans and Frisk aren't... Y'know. Hm... Maybe it's because being in the middle of a family argument is well, simply awkward. Just as simple as that. But either way it won't change anything so Sans should probably stop thinking right now. He definitely should. Thinking makes this situation worse so it's probably a lot better not to think about this.

Sans finished and picked up the glass of water from the table.

And...

Placed the glass of water back down at the table after he heard well, Asgore or Ariel's voice.

Not trying to be nosy or something but... He is curious and decided to listen to them.

Maybe he is nosy but well, he's curious.

So he listened.

The three was outside.

With the bright sun, and the an umbrella above them.

Just sitting... Talking...

"Dad, why?" Asriel asked.

"Huh?" Asgore said and then after realizing his question he looked at the sky and stayed silent for a little bit before he answered with "Because... It's better..."

"Why is it better" Chara asked.  
Asriel nodded signing that he have the same question.

Asgore took a deep breath and "because uhm..." Another deep breath and "I- It's better than b- be- b" another deep breath "being kind of alone? And we- well" another deep breath "uhm... Better than knowing uhm... Yeah" Asgore said as he can't somehow say the last sentence.

.

Silence took on for about one minute until.

"Dad? Do you uhm... Still love mom?"  
Chara asked...

Both Asriel and Asgore looked at Chara in shock at her question but then after a quick while Asriel signed he is asking the same question too.

Asgore took another deep breath and... Silence... And another deep breath and "Uhm... That's a bit deep and hard question ain't it?" Asgore asked.

Both Asriel and Chara stayed silent while waiting for an answer.

"..." "Okay uhm..." A deep breath and "Yeah..." Asgore answered... "... Still yes..."

"..."

"Dad-"

"It's fine though... It's really okay. I mean, I loved someone else now... And honestly? I think I love her more now... It's just that- me and your mom have been together for years and... It's kinda hard to fully move on. It's okay though" Asgore smiled.  
"It's alright"

.

.

.

Sans stopped listening...

Not because he can't bear to listen anymore, it's because he's been in the kitchen for about 20 or 30 minutes and he is thirsty.

So he grabbed the two glass of water and walked back towards the living room.

Hm... As Sans walked back to the kitchen the sound of silence have lured him to wondering, wondering how many lives has he ruined heh... Funny...

What's wrong with him?

Nothing is really funny about it.

Nothing...

.

He really is messed up isn't he?

Why is he acting like he doesn't fucking care!  
H

  
e literally ruined a whole fucking family yet he is laughing! What the hell?!

.

.

.

Maybe, it's literally because he don't care.

Maybe in the past where he still love Toriel... Maybe...

Also, why does the word Toriel and love to him doesn't seem to fit anymore?

Of course the answer is obvious! He doesn't live her anymore!

But... It's not just that it seems... Something, another reason seems to be the reason why those words seems to not fit anymore.

Hm... Maybe, It's because of his sudden love with Frisk.  
Frisk and Toriel is literally mother and daughter which honestly? Makes it's so fcking weird. And well, he and Frisk has been fucking lately which is even more messed up.

But... It's not just that it seems... There's another reason it seems... And it seems like he somehow don't know it... It seems.

He should stop thinking... This thinking is really becoming such a pain in the ass.

.

Sans placed the two glass of water in the table infront of them and sat down beside Frisk as he laid his head down at her shoulder.

The two stayed silent.  
As they savored this moment.  
A somewhat perfect silence.

With just them... Together...

At least that's what Sans feels.

.

.

.

  
After a while the five came back all finally slightly happy.

Asriel and Adley finally got along... For now but hopefully forever since they are going to live in the same house together as a family.

Hm... When you think about it Sans still didn't get along with Chara since well... He still fucking despises her but it's been slightly great... Lately, I guess? Not like Sans care really.

So yeah, after all that everyone of them talked about stuff a lot of good stuff but it's mostly about the baby since... What's more fun to talk about other than a baby?! It's really great honestly. It's better than being stuck in an awkward situation.

However Asriel still felt a little gloomy... This atmosphere is weirdly similar to when Chara recently came into their life...

The laughter, the smiles, the happiness is very similar... He really hope that mom is there with them... Just dad, mom, Chara, Frisk and Him Asriel.... Together as a family... Like how it used to be.

Just like how it used to be...

But Asriel and Chara know that that's impossible... It's sad... But they could have faced something worse so I guess... It's alright...

For now...

______________

"Bye!"

The four waved back at Asgore and Adley as they parted.

Also, yeah, four, Asriel is coming with them since, Asriel don't have work and responsibilities right now as a crowned prince making him have time to spend his days with his mother Toriel.

Everyone smiled as the four got in the car.

One final wave at them and they drove away.

Asgore smiled as he held Adley close.

"Asgore?"

"Hm?" Asgore said as he watched their car drove off.

"You still love her huh?" She asked with a sad tone.

Asgore froze and looked at Adley in shock "Y- you heard me earlier..."

Adley nodded.

Asgore took a deep breath and "yeah... But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I do love you I really do! it's just I can't fully move on..." Asgore said.

"It's okay, you two have been together for years after all, I can understand" Adley said as caressed his back to comfort him.

"T- thank you" Asgore said as he looks away with disappointment at himself.

He really can't move on... Can he?

______________

  
It was silent...

As they drove towards home,  
As the sound of the muffled car engine the hear,  
As the watched the outside as they speed...

It's silent...  
A somewhat deafening silence...  
A silence that they all don't like as thoughts ran inside their heads... That kind of silence...

They hate it.

But luckily, in a few minutes from now on... This silence will end...

Sans tapped his skeletal bones as he waited...

.

.

.

'just a few seconds...'

.

.

'and'

.

.

.

Sans stopped the car.

"What happened?" Frisk asked.

"I'm buying something" Sans said as he gets out of the car "You guys coming?"

"No, I'm going home, I miss mom" Asriel said.

Chara: "Same"

"Okay, Asriel, you can drive right?" Sans asked.

Asriel: "Of course, I'm an adult do you really think I can't?"

Sans didn't answer and just left the car and walked towards grocery store.

"Wait- Sans! I'm coming with you!"

Sans turned around and saw Frisk. "You sure?"

Frisk nodded "I didn't even get to answer earlier bonehead"

"Heh, sorry"

"It's okay, let's go. What are buying anyway?" Frisk asked as they walked.

"Ketchup, I ran out of ketchup" Sans said as they entered the shop.

"Again?" Frisk said slightly laughing.

"Yup"

So they walked and walked... And Sans noticed a lot of this red heart shaped stuff in the shop...

'Is it Valentine's today?' Sans asked himself.

.

Sand pulled out his phone to look what date is it today.

'13... Tommorow is Valentine's day...' Sans looked at Frisk who seems to be confused... He smiled as he blushed.

The two walked towards the ile with ketchup in it.

Sans grabbed one of the ketchup "hm... Not really my favorite but this is enough, I guess" Sans said as he bought 5- no 8 ketchup in the basket.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Frisk asked.

"Hm... No" Sans said as he grabbed 5 more.

Frisk giggled... A cute giggle.

Sans blushed a little but he brushed it away as he asked "since we are here, you wanna buy something?"

"Hm... Maybe? I think? It's not really much but" Frisk led Sans towards an ile full of chips "chips, I'm craving for chips" Frisk said as she grabbed 10 chips.

"Uhm, Frisk? Isn't that a bit too much?" Sans asked in a concerned tone.

"Nope, it's fine"

"Oookay" Sans said as he let her be.

"And!" Frisk goes into another ile with chocolates "chocolates!" Frisk said as she grabbed about... 10 chocolates from the ile.

Sans stared at Frisk in concern "Frisk? Have you now shared Chara's habit?"

"Nope, I'm just- I just want chocolate" She said.

"Okay" Sans said as he let her be again.

.

.

.

Then the two finished buying stuff and gone to the counter to well, finally buy the stuff.

After that Frisk immediately took one of the chips and started eating it...

Sans is worried... She never acted like this before.

But, well, he's a hypocrite since he also did the same with ketchup he is drinking right now.

.

Sans looked around.

And saw well, an amusement park near them.

Sans looked at Frisk... 'its Valentine's tommorow... Maybe we could do it in advance.' Sans thought "Frisk, look" Sans said as he pointed at the amusement park.

"Hm?"

Sans smiled "wanna go?"

"Hm... Sure, just not the roller coasters, I'm scared of them" She said with a little nervousness on her tone.

"Okay, but we should probably get a luggage storage for these stuff we're carrying"

So they walked towards the park.

.

.

.

It's fun.

They did a lot of stuff a lot of great stuff.

They ride the one where you drop off from a high structure.

They played with a lot of carnival stuff.

They ride the one thing that whip you around... Sans threw up after that.

Well, Sans tried to get Frisk to ride the roller coaster but he managed to get her to ride the smaller roller coaster since it's not that high.

And now...

They are on their way to ride the ferris wheel.

As the two got inside the ferris wheel the guy who guided them said "see you later love birds!"

The ferris wheel started...

"..."

"What?!" Frisk said as her face turned red.

Sans was silent but after a while he chuckled. Sans stared at Frisk who's face is red in disbelief.

It felt... Nice... To hear people kind of see them as a couple...

It's nice... He kind of really want it to last... Forever...

.

  
Sans looked at the orange beautiful sunset...

"Beautiful isn't it?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah,..." Sans looked down as he see the ground as the lights from the buildings making the ground look like a starry sky...

"Like you..." Sans said.

Frisk blushed and didn't answer.

Sans grinned as he pulled Frisk into a hug and kisses her in the cheek.

.

This moment... This day... Is perfect... Very perfect.

Sans really hope this would last.

.

.

.

  
Sans waited as Frisk took their bags, grocery bags.

Then "Sans!"

"Hey, we going home now?" Sans asked.

"Yeah" Frisk said.

Sans... Really don't want to go home yet... Really... So he got his phone out and "It's late"

"Hm? Is it?" Frisk got her own phone out and... Yeah... It is late... Yeah, they can go home but in this time there's a lot of traffic right now so... "What now?"

"Frisk? Is the answer really that not obvious?" Sand said with a flirty tone as he held her hand.

Frisk blushed and just looked away.

Sans grinned.

______________

.

.

.

The day really went great.

  
They watched a movie and stuff they like as they cuddled.

And kiss time to time; on both cheeks, necks, head, and of course the lips.

And after all that they slept.

.  
.  
.

This truly is the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the best chapter because it doesn't have much uncomfortable parts to write in it.
> 
> Lol
> 
> Also, I'm writing this in Valentine.


	12. Love?

"Frisk"

"Frisk!"

Frisk woke up as she heard and felt Sans shook her.

"Mmmmhm?" Frisk turned around and saw Sans "what is it?" She said with her eyes half closed.

Sans smiled.

Frisk was confused so she got up and saw...

Their table with a small cake, roses???, and other romantic stuff.

"Happy Valentine's day Frisk. I love you so much" Sans said as he gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"I love you... what?" Frisk was confused which made Sans also confused but brushed it off and said "I love you" again louder.

"You- what?" Frisk pushed Sans away in confusion.

"Huh?... I love you" Sans was now very confused by her actions and answers now.

"... Uhm..." Frisk don't know what to say... So she just looked at Sans in confusion.

Sans was very VERY confused...

Then...

It hit him...

He never said 'I love you' to Frisk... He actually did but... From what is happening now... Frisk never heard him when he said 'i love you'... Until now...

.

.

.

Frisk don't love him...

.

.

.

Sans got up and walked towards the balcony without a word.

.

.

.

Frisk was silent... She don't know what just happened...

Those words... 'i love you' doesn't feel right. Those words...

.

.

.

Sans love her...

.

.

.

Frisk ran towards the balcony.

Why did she just processed that just now?!

Frisk opened the door towards the balcony and saw Sans leaning towards the fence.

"Sans..."

Sans turned his head around... His face with a pained look with tears falling from his face.

Frisk took a step forwards towards him.

And... Sans ran towards her and pulled her to a tight embrace as he cried.

"I'm sorry..." He said between his cries...

Frisk caressed his back to comfort him a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Frisk!" Sans repeatedly as he cries from his realization.

Frisk don't love him... How come he didn't realize it?

How come he never thought of it?

Why didn't he consider it sooner?

.

.

.

After a while Sans cries finally ended.

Sans wiped his face with his jacket sleeve as he says "sorry..."

Frisk looked at him... This is her fault... "It's okay..." She said as she tries to comfort him.

"..."

It was silent for a bit and then.

"Frisk?" Sans said with a sad and pained tone as he looked down.

"Yes?"

"I love you..." Sans took her one of her hand "Do you love me?" Sans said as he confessed his feelings and questioned hers.

"..." Frisk was silent...

Sans gritted his teeth as tears formed from his eye sockets once again.

Sans let go of her hand and wiped the tears in his face with the answer from her silence.

"Okay..." Sans looked at her and saw a face of guilt from her... He felt pain from his soul as he saw it... Because he knew, he is the one who caused that face.   
"... We should probably stop doing this anymore..." Sans said in a guilty tone.

"... Uhm... Are you sure you're going to be okay with that?" Frisk asked.

"No..."

"Then-"

"But I thought we did these things because we... Love... Each other..." Sans said as he looked away.

"Sans..." Frisk tried to reach him

"But it seems like I'm the only one who has that reason..."

Frisk stopped... And bought her hand down... Because what he said is true...

"Okay..." Frisk whispered but her voice can still be heard.

.

.

.

"Frisk?"

"Yes?"

"Will you leave me after this?" Sans asked as he grabbed her hand gently.

"... No..."

"Why?"

"Because,... You needed me..." Frisk answered.

Sans was shocked at her answer...  
No matter how he hate it, he is glad... Glad that she won't leave.  
Sans looked at her "why? You don't seem to even want this thing"

"Because..." Frisk bit her lip "I- I don't know..."

Frisk glanced away...

She don't love him... Yet she don't want to leave...

She shouldn't even love him...  
This thing, their relationship is messed up and wrong...  
She should leave...

But... Why? Why does it seems like she don't want to?

Frisk looked at Sans... Guilt, sadness, sorry, confusion... And the need to not leave and be with him...  
That's what she felt as he saw Sans face.

She don't want to leave...

Sans needed her... She is the only one who can understand him... For now...

"Do you want me to leave?" Frisk asked.

"..." Sans looked away.  
As much as how wrong it is... As much as how much better it is for her to leave...  
"No..." Sans don't want her to leave...

She once did leave him... Not physically but emotionally...

He felt alone... Misunderstood... He felt likes he's always going to cry himself every single night of his life without her...

He don't want to feel that... He once did... An he never wanted to feel it ever again...

"So, you won't leave?" Sans said as he looked at her.

Frisk nodded "I won't leave you... Promise"

The words promise rang inside Sans head.  
.  
.  
.  
Sans smiled happily.  
"Promise?" Sans asked.

"Promise"

______________

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She promised...

She did...

With words...

In a gentle comforting voice...-

-she promised...

She promised me...

She won't leave me...

.

Because I needed her...

So much...

Because, she's the only one who can understand me.

The sadness, the confusion, the resets, the nightmares... Only her can understand those...

Only her...

She knew that...

She well knew that...

.

In that hotel...

In February, 14...

In Valentines day...

.

The day we finally let out and found each other's feelings.

The day where I found out only me had loved her.

The day where she confronted me with her true feelings.

The day where I truly, for the first time finally confessed to her.

The day where she rejected me.

The day we finally stopped.

The day where she promised...

Even if she don't love him... She promised.

"I won't leave you..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heh...

Heh, heh...

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!

...

She, broke-

Heh...

She broke that promise...

Heh heh...

Why?

WHY?!

What did I do wrong?!

She promised me!

She promised she won't leave me!!!

Why?!?!

What did I do that made her leave?!

We were fine then!!!

I let her be! I stopped!!!

What did I do?!?!

.

.

.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book sucks...
> 
> I hate this one...
> 
> But, thank I finished this lmao.
> 
> I actually don't want to write this book the only reason I did is it's kind of important for my sequel.
> 
> The sequel is not going to be that angsty but well, I like the idea so I'm doing it.
> 
> The pain of writing this book is worth it lmao.
> 
> Also, this kind of thought me a lot of things while writing so yeah.
> 
> This one is worth it.
> 
> .
> 
> I hate this book but I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Alright!
> 
> I'ma go now!
> 
> I'ma work on another book. (Not the sequel)
> 
> Bye!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
